A Different Beginning
by SabrinaMP
Summary: What if Abe ignored Janine about staying away from Rose? She is his only child and the only one he even thinks about leaving his life work too. He has his own agenda and isn't planning on telling her that he is her father until she brings it up. She finds herself in a job that she would have never even considered doing, let alone enjoying.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the VA series. R. Mead does.**

**A/N: This is the new summary for the story. I decided to go back and reread the story to make sure that everything in the story line fits and from what I have read so far, I know that there are going to be changes; sorry if you have already read this but it will make more sense (hopefully) now. If not, than I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

_ I am the one and only Abe Mazur. I started looking for my only child Rosemarie Hathaway a few weeks ago, when i learned she had left school. My associates found her in Seattle, with her companion, so I informed the school of their whereabouts. The main reason the school officials were trying to find the two is the companion, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir; she is the last of her line so they were focused on finding them, well mostly her._

_ I was asked by Rosemarie's mother, Janine Hathaway, to stay away from Rosemarie because of the occupation and lifestyle that I live. However, I am Abe Mazur and I will always do whatever I please. The idea of her going off on me for contacting Rosemarie was the least of my problems. From what I have been told, she is hardly involved in Rosemarie's life in the first place. That makes it so much easier for me to approach to Rose._

_The stories that I have heard about Rose helped me make my choice. I was so intrigued by the way she reacted to things and always managed to come out on top. I made up my mind to ask her to be part of my life, which is why I am on my way to St. Vlad's Academy right now. I plan on not telling her that I am her father until she is ready. Instead, I will tell her that I have a job that she would be interested in and that it would help me introduce her to an exciting occupation. My real plan is to train her so she can help with the family business. After all, I will need someone to take over once I am incapable of doing It. I have brought along my most trusted Guardian to train her and to gain her trust. He will be her new partner after all…_

**Abe POV**

Janine had put her in The Academy in the U.S. to try and make it harder for me to get to her. That, and she didn't want anyone to know who my daughter is so they couldn't use her against me. I am known and feared by many. I am not known for being very forgiving. I'd rather be feared than loved. There will always be someone out there to get you and if you are feared it makes it that much harder for them to get to you. Of course there are always those that want to try their luck and are always found and handled in a way that will deter others for a few.

I have heard about how well she has caught up in her training, and in such a short period of time. It makes me proud to be her father. I have arrived at the school to make my introduction and my offer to her. I just hope she doesn't have the same temper that I have.

**A/N: I am going to try not to have a lot of a/n's in this story, but I decided to sort of rewrite the story so it would make more sense and that I would keep everything in correct. I have been super busy so chpt one and two are sort of out of sync. The rest of the story follows from the original first chpt. Sorry if it is confusing.**

****Ed./N: Jimmy is helping to edit. Any remaining mistakes are his (mine).****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am new to this so please excuse any mistakes with my apologies. I do not own VA. Richelle Mead is the proud owner of the series.**

**Ed./N: Jimmy is helping to edit. Those mistakes are all his (mine).**

The first sentence that came out of his mouth shocked me. I couldn't believe it. He wanted to start training me so I could work with him once I got out. My first answer was not only no, but _HELL_ no. I was planning on being Lissa's Guardian.

He and I discussed things for awhile and eventually it was settled. I must admit he was extremely persuasive and made the job seem like a fantastic chance for me. He was going to leave one of his guards here to train me while I am still in school and after I graduate than he will be back to discuss things, and my future.

The guy he was leaving me is named Zander. He was supposed to teach me different languages, other ways to fight, and how to control myself better. I don't know how he is expecting me to be able to control my temper better, but we will see...

On my way out Dimitri cornered me,"How do you know him? What did he want with you? He is a man that you don't want to get involved with."

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy. I just met him today and he never really told me his purpose or why he was interested in me. How do you know him?," was my response. Turns out that he didn't know him, he only knew _of_ him.

All throughout the day people were asking me what was going on. Since I didn't know what was really going on, I couldn't give them any answers. Lissa kept asking me and the more I didn't answer her questions the more upset she got.

At the end of the day, including my time with Dimitri, I met up with Zander to learn some new things. Dimitri and I were putting things away when Zander walked in. "You can leave the mats out; today is just going to be an evaluation of the stuff you know." That was the first time I had ever heard him speak. He wasn't bad looking at all. In fact he was _hot_. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes were actually closer to the color of an emerald than any other green eyes that I have ever seen. but despite their bright color, his eyes were dark and guarded. He was about 6'-even, while I am only 5'4". I'm used to being the smallest so I wasn't intimidated by that. What did get to me was just the way he stood there; it commanded your attention. He may have looked good but there wasn't anything that would catch your eye while walking through a crowd. His muscles were big but not bulky, I definitely could tell there were some there and that he took care of himself.

I was being introduced to something known as Extreme Martial Arts (XMA for short). It is basically Tae Kwon Do and gymnastics combined. It was really cool to watch.

When we started sparring, I noticed right away that I was in over my head when it came to fighting with him. He moved so fast that I couldn't even see him move. By the time he got three hits on me, I had only attempted to hit him and missed. I saw him move and went to hit him straight in the face only to find out that he had other thoughts. He swung his leg out and kicked me in the stomach so hard that I flew a few feet. Hmph. I thought Dimitri could fight (he was still a god in my eyes) but damn this guy was _good_.

After I royally had my ass handed to me in this one sided sparring match, he showed me some of the moves from XMA. As I walked over I yelled, "Holy Shit!, I have never seen anything or anyone move like that. I didn't see you do any moves. You were too damn fast. And you expect me to actually beat you in a fair fight?"

"This is why Mr. Mazur has assigned me to mentor you, and you will continue your training with Guardian Belikov," he said in a voice that was totally void of any kind of accent Or emotion. I couldn't place where he was from or what he was about. I just knew that he scared me; I would _never_ admit that to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own VA. Richelle Mead is the proud owner of the series.**

Its been a week of pushing my body to it limits and maybe past that. Zander has me on a strange schedule. We work out everyday and some days he will teach me one of the many languages that I was "expected" to learn, and on other days, how to control my temper.

Those days I loath. The first language I am learning is Turkish. I don't know why he is teaching me this and he won't tell me. I asked and asked him to the point of making him yell at me to 'leave him the hell alone.' That was possibly the only time (that I will ever let anyone know) that I almost pissed myself. I was not doing well in learning the language. I tried to say, "How are you?" and Zander started laughing till his face was red. I asked him what I had said and it was "My goat is green." He wrote it down for me and when I saw what they looked like, I had _NO_ idea how I got there. I was trying to say what was written down; it looked like _Sen nasilsin, _but what came out of my mouth was _Benim keçim yeşil. _

Now on the whole issue of learning to control my temper - well that's a completely different story. We had different ideas on what that meant. To me, that was learning different ways of trying to redirect my anger. But _oh_ _no_, that would be where I was way off again. "I never said that I was only going to teach you to control your temper" is what he told me. I asked him what he meant and he said it was for me to be able to control _all_ my emotions and not show them to anyone.

Yeah, this guy deserved to stay in his own little world. People thought that I was scary when I was mad but this guy never showed anything to anyone. They would run into another hallway or dive into the closest room just to get out of his way. He never raised his voice or changed his facial expression.

I'll never forget the day that Dimitri asked me to run as many laps as I could in 30 minutes. Well from all the training, from both he and Zander, he never noticed how much I had changed my endurance. I would be barely breaking a sweat when he had started to breath hard and sweat when we sparred.

The day when he asked me to run, my response was not what he was expecting. Normally, I would have whined and begged him not to make me run, but all I did this time was agree and walked outside to the track. Normally in that amount of time people would run about 8 laps (2 laps is a mile) but I didn't bother to hide what I was now capable of. I ran almost 12 laps before time was up. He just stood there with his mouth open and a disbelieving look on his face.

He started asking me what I was learning from Zander, but Zander had made it quite clear that I was to tell no one about it. I don't like doing push ups and/or star jumps. I had started to tell Lissa about it but just as I opened my mouth, he showed up out of thin air. I think Lissa shit on herself as she screamed. I just turned white. I was at 100 push ups and almost as many star jumps when I had started to complain about how tired I was. "Stop and wait, I will be right back," was the all he said. I really didn't like the way that sounded. I was right, I _hated_ it. But, I learned how to keep my mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own VA. Richelle Mead is the proud owner of the series.**

The way that he taught me on how to control my mouth was not in any way enjoyable. He walked in with a big bucket but the size of the large Rubbermaid containers full of ice. The lid was still on it so I was just left wondering what was in it. Walked back out and grabbed a smaller bucket, bout the size of one that would be used to hold just enough water to clean the floors with as well as the hose. None of these things were really reassuring to me. Sure enough he opened the contain and it was full of ice, ICE for crying out loud!

This guy definitely had issues. I stood there afraid of what was coming next. However, me and my smart ass mouth had to add some sort of comment in. "What in hell is all that for?" "You'll see" was the only response that I wasn't wanting to hear. Yet, that is exactly what he said while smiling a chesire cat grin.

Next thing I know was him telling me to continue doing the star jumps. I went back to the exercise that I was doing before I opened my big mouth. I could see everything that was going on. First he took the hose and filled up the container with ice till all the ice was covered. What made me confused was that he didn't bother picking the bucket up. You know that look of anxiousness and when your so nervous that you start to shake? Yeah, well multiply that by 10 than you will understand why I was almost shaking so bad that I couldn't do the star jumps. I maybe a smart ass but I kept my mouth shut and didn't dare to stop doing the exercises. As soon as my attention was back on him he asked me how my muscles were doing. I thought that since the bucket was still on the ground that I was sort of safe. I was WRONG! I stupidly told him that they still hurt. Not even a second later I had the hose pointed at me and I was being soaked. How in the hell could I forget about the damn hose? He kept it up threw one star jump than the next the water would stop. After a few of those I was so wet that I was making sloshing sounds when I moved.

That was what made me learn to keep my mouth closed. I mean damn, would you keep running your mouth? If you would than you need more help than he does. I went threw a FULL hour of that. I will never complain around him again.

All the while, I kept the fact that there was a large bin of ice cold water. I wanted to know what it was for but I DID NOT want to ask him. Instead he simply wrote a note saying "Do Not Touch" on it. Guess I'd have to wait, although I'm not sure that I want to know what it is for.

LPOV

I don't know who she thinks she is, she should have more considerate to me. She couldn't even let me know what all of her extra "training" was about. I doubt that it's even any kind of training that doesn't require her being naked with a man.

Wait, why am I thinking like this? She is my best friend and sister. I should be supportive and understand that I don't have to know everything about her life.

I can't tell you how many times that I have asked her about what she is learning and all I get is her shutting down so no one can tell what is going on.

I am a little worried about her though. I saw her coming back from a training with guardian Jones soaking wet. She looked so exhausted that I was surprised that she even made it to her room.

Is she still training with guardian Belikov? I used to see her talking to him all the time and it looked like they atleast trusted each other a lot. I hardly ever see her with anyone anymore. I wish that I could figure out what's going on. Maybe ther is something that I can help her with...


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own VA. Richelle Mead is the proud owner of the series.**

APOV (Abe)

From the weekly reports that I demanded to have about Rose's progress; I have learned that she is a quick learner and am very proud of her. I just hope that she will forgive me for I am going to tell Zander to add some more to her lessons.

The reason that I am having her go threw all of these different types of training is because I wish for her to be partners with Zander. He has been acting odd since his last partner died.

I also wish for her to be close to me. I may have not been involved with her life but that doesn't mean that I don't know what she does. I have multiple people giving me weekly reports about her. Besides the fact that she is my daughter; I am always intrigued by the way she handles things and some of the shit she comes up with is priceless. She reminds me of myself in almost every aspect.

I still love the look on her face when I told her that I would be back to discuss her future. "Just because you told me your name old man, doesn't mean that I want anything to do with you." She had told me with a smirk. I responded with a smirk of my own and replied "Well little girl, all will come out in due time. Until then there is no need for you to know". She gave me the feeling that she wanted to cuss me out but decided it wouldn't help her.

I can't wait to see her and how things are going. Thankfully graduation is right around the corner.

DPOV

I don't know how or when she had got to be able to out run me. One day we had sparred and she handed me my own ass on a silver platter. Don't know what to think about her training with that Zander guy. She has excelled even farther than I would have thought she was capable of. Even the teachers have noticed.

She doesn't talk back anymore. She just sits there and actually pays attention. Its like she is a completely different person. Her body still had all the curves in the right places; however, now the muscles that were toned were transformed into being extremely toned. She even had the female version of a 6 pack. You could tell that she was someone that you didn't want to fuck with just by looking at her body.

I remember on one of her practices she had decided to wear a sports bra rather than the workout tank top that she had been wearing. I started drooling almost as soon as I saw her. It was hard to stay focused that day. I had wonderful dreams that night.

I thought that we were becoming friends, much to my dismay (wished for more), than she started to be able to hide any kind of emotion off her face. She used to call it my guardian face and she hated it. Now she has one herself. She started closing herself to me and from the looks of it everyone else.

I started to confront Zander about it but when he turned around I suddenly lost all of my of courage. I blurted out "What kind of training are you doing with Rose? She doesn't even act like herself. Instead she is a shadow of what she used to be!" I got so worked up that my voice was steadily rising. The guy just stood there with a face that showed no emotion. I had to try my hardest to keep eye contact. His response was "What I have been working on with her is none of your concern." "I am her mentor and while she is my student what goes on with her is my business." I was trying everything I could to get some sort of reaction out of him. His face never showed what ever he was feeling threw the whole exchange. After I had gotten a few more questions out, he looked at me and asked "are you done yet? I have better things to do than waste my time with you". I was so enraged by that I wanted to challenge him but I didn't want to end up in the hospital. I saw he just working out doing the basics like stretching and using the punching bag. I don't really want to see what he is like in a fight. I have no desire to end up in ICU (Intensive Care Unit). I have the same amount of love for hospitals that Rose does for them. Which is absolutely NONE.

I just wish that Rose would open up to me like she had started to. Instead she is doing the opposite and closing everyone out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own V.A. Richelle Mead is the owner and creator of the series.**

**I was thinking about adding some lemons to the story. Would have added some to the last chapter describing Dimitri's dreams about Rose. Should I start adding some?**

RPOV

It is official Zander hates me. There is nothing that can convince me otherwise. After a while of my language class, he had decided to introduce me to something "new". I hate it when he likes to add new things to my training routine. It is always something that will cause me pain.

He got a call from "his boss" saying that he was to add this to the already long list of things that I despise. Why me? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?

Oh well, this was the arrangement that I had made with Mr. Mazur. I think I had to have been out of mind when I agreed to it. It was just something about that guy that made me want to know more about him.

Any rate back to my lessons, otherwise known as torture. This time I learned exactly what that tub of ice water was for (He had new ice and water in it. He had already used the first tub.) It was after my language class that I absolutely positive that he hated me. He had me walk into the back section of the gym where that dreaded tub and bucket were. I had no idea what was going on but my imagination was in over drive and I hoped that none of what I had pictured in my mind was true...

I did not get my wish. I soon figured out what the purpose of this exercise was, it was for me to be able to not show what I am feeling. It was to break me of being able to show any sort of weakness. After the water bucket he went to being burned.

I was now able to hide everything. Nobody would be able to tell what or how I was thinking.

I had completely closed off all of my friends. The only one that I talk to was oddly enough Christian. He was the only one that wouldn't throw a hissy fit about me not wanting to share what my training was. We had come close friends and we would talk but for the most part the smart remarks towards each weren't there. Lissa thought that I trying to steal him from her. I don't understand how she would think that. Than I was suddenly pulled into her head and she was having an argument, about me. What the fuck? She was accusing him of being a liar and cheater. During the whole argument she was bad mouthing me and called him names. After a minute or two she told him he might as well be a Striogi. After that he just gave up trying to argue with her. He just turned on his heel and left. She was upset but she felt more relief that she had ended it. What in the hell has gotten into her?

I didn't want to speak to her after that. I had to put all of the training that I have had into use. That was the day that I finally understood what Zander had been trying to teach me. It felt like my heart was ripped out. I couldn't believe that she thought and believed what she had said about both of us. I knew that I wasn't really talking to her as much as we used to but at the end of the day I was wore out from all of my trainings.

That was the day that I had asked Christian how he was doing. He looked like shit. He looked up at me and said "Liss and I just broke up." "I'm sorry" was the first thing out of my mouth. We sat there for a few just picking at our food than I had an idea. I looked at him and just studied him for a minute. He looked like he was at the same place of not really having any feelings and not really wanting to. I got up all of a sudden and told him that I will be right back. He just looked at me confused.

I ran to Zander's room and suggested that he could call Mr. Mazur and seeing if others could be trained. He flat out refused to even entertain the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does.**

Later that night Zander showed up at my door saying that he had to give me a test seeing as graduation was only a few days away. We walked outside and there was 10 guardians. They were all dressed in black and you could only see their eyes. I was dressed similarly though- black long sleeve shirt that was tight so if I went threw anything it wouldn't get caught on anything, some black cargo pants that were baggy with a lot of pockets but they were still sort of form fitting again and black steel toe combat boots.I was told to run threw this field (that was partially wooded) and find clues as to whom that I was supposed to "kill". They gave me a practice stake and a gun that looked real but it was a paintball gun. The paint was red and if they got hit anywhere that could kill a person or dhampir than they were dead, With Striogi it would have to be staked...

As I found the clues I'm supposed to avoid being caught and put all the clues together to find the target and destroy it. There were only 3 clues, Thank God, but I still had to get past all the guardians. I was told that in reality that I would get information on the person so I didn't need to figure out who they were. I was supposed to "kill" anyone unless needed and to get in and out as quickly as possible. About half way threw the test the guardians would pull their masks off and put name tags on...

I thought that was funny as shit. They gave me what weapons that I would have till I could afford my own. Two stakes, gun or in this case a paintball gun and extra paint balls and a big knife or small sword which ever way you want too. I call it a big damn knife. It was about 7 inches cause I am smaller than most. Zander's was almost 9 inches. I didn't argue about them cause I LOVE weapons.

The guardians had a 15 minute head start than I would be allowed to go. I wasn't allowed to "die" or if I was caught I had to take away the threat as quietly as possible.

I heard the timer bell go off (Had one that was loud so the guardians knew I was coming. As I walked into the trees first I felt someone so I instantly stopped moving and looked around. Couldn't see anyone so I looked up. There was a guardian up there but he didn't see me. I slowly crept around a couple of other trees and kept going on. I thought the guardian was smart with the trees so I climbed up there with ease. I decided that it would be a good idea to wait around for a minute or two to see if I heard or saw anything, I saw nothing so I swung to the next tree. I continued to go on like that for a few and had finally gathered the last clue. I could still be seen from the ground so I climbed up higher. Now even if you were in the trees like the first guy, you wouldn't be able to see me. It only took me a few minutes to figure out who it was. I was supposed to get another one of Abe's guardians to help me train if I wish to continue in this type of work. His name was Xavier. I had never heard or seen this guys let alone know how he fights.

I probably looked like a monkey swinging threw the trees. I found him standing at full attention on his surroundings. I stayed close to him for a few and no other guardians were around. dropped down from the tree and landed quietly. You couldn't even hear a leaf go off. I quickly got out the knife that will turn into a real one once I am ready . So I took the knife and left a line of red paint around his neck. He didn't even have a chance to fight back. I made it back in almost an hour with and the horn sounded again so they knew to come back. All of them came back wondering how I got the clues when they had put something around, When everyone came back the only one had an injury was quiet Zander actually clapped me on told me Mr. Mazur was going to be he later and would like for the three of us to meet up with him in one of the conference rooms. I only could nod my head. I was happy but for some reason I just couldn't seem to smile of show any kind of affection. It felt like both my heart and and any emotion that I could have felt was there just not strong enough for me to act upon it. I didn't feel like smiling. I just stood there and thanked him.

I am so nervous about meeting up with Abe tonight. I am not sure what I want to do. Lissa is enraged because I couldn't tell her what was going on in my training. So she had basically stopped talking to me. Christian went back to being his antisocial self. Although he still talks to me when I can get a break. Eddie was just as mad as Lissa about me not letting him know what was going on. So basically all of my friends basically stopped talking to me. Dimitri still talked to me but the only time that I got to see him was when I was training with him. I really had no idea how to fix things with everyone but decided that it was probably best that I didn't even bother. They would just get mad every time that I would have to go and not tell them what was going on. I also believe that I wouldn't be a proper guardian cause I don't know when I would be needed. So I wouldn't be dependable.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does. **

I can't believe that I am walking to the conference room to talk about my future job(s). I have gotten used to the idea of working with and for Mr. Mazur; even though I had no idea what I would be doing.

I think that is what is intriguing me to look into this. Hey, I'm known for my recklessness and just agreeing to this arrangement in the first place.

As I walk into the room I only see two people in the room and they were Mr. Mazur and Zander. I didn't understand why there was only those two people. As I sat down the conversation started...

"Hello, little girl, how was your training?" "It was nothing like I have ever experienced or expected." was my reply. What else was I supposed to say? The next question was the one I was expecting but didn't really want to answer because I wasn't sure on how to answer it. I was debating on whether or not I wanted to still be Lissa's guardian because of how she has been treating me. I refuse that to be around someone that is going to treat me like I am beneath them. I turned to ask him before he had a chance to say anything else "Before I give you my answer on whether or not I am coming to work for you full time, I had planned on at least working for you when ever you called, I want to go and see how things are going in between her and I" He didn't even respond just nodded his head. "Are you going to be here all day?" Again, just a nod. "Well would you like for me to show you around while everyone else is in class?" He stood up with a smile on his face and actually spoke! "Yes, if you don't mind."

With that we walked out of the room and I showed him the gym first, of course. It was the room that I spent most of my time in besides the cafeteria...

He was looking like he was excited to just walk around with me. It was odd but it just felt natural to be around him. He laughed when I told him the cafeteria was my favorite room. When we walked in for lunch almost the whole room went silent. All you could hear was people moving around. Wonder what that was all about? After we all had gotten food and sat down for lunch; every one that I hung out with asked to speak with me. I got up and got bombarded with questions about why was I hanging out with him and telling me that I wasn't allowed to do such thing. That was an ORDER from Lissa. I just kind of looked at her "Are you being for real? You are actually ordering me and telling me who I can and can not spend time with?" She looked a little taken back than smiled "I know what's best for you because you obviously have bad judgment on people." By the time she was finishing her sentence my mind was made up and I was surprised on how little that one statement affected me. I didn't say anything just turned around and walked away. Which was the total opposite of how I would've acted a few months ago; before Abe came into my life. Everyone was confused on my reaction. They were waiting on me to blow up at them.

I didn't realize it but at that time we had almost the whole room's attention. All of them looked shocked also. The only two who had faces that weren't surprised were Abe and of course Zander. Abe had a smile on his face. It was just big enough to see that it was there but it was. What an odd had the same look as he normally did except when I got under his skin. I think that I am the only one that has ever been able to do that. I internally grin at that thought. I may not have shown that it affected me in any way but it had.

I looked at Abe and told him that graduation was in 5 days. He just looked at me and had a twinkle in his eye and asked me once again "Have you made your decision?" I nodded and said "After I graduate will you be here to take me where ever that I am going?" He smiled again and got up while saying that he will see me in a little while. He was just so confusing that I didn't know how to handle him.

Zander had also disappeared.

I just got up and headed to class like I would any normal day. Only three more classes till the day ended, Yippee! As I walked out of the class Abe and Zander were standing outside waiting for me along with Alberta. They told me to follow them. What is going on now? I hate not knowing things but I am slowly getting used to it. Still didn't like it but since I have no choice...

We walked into a room that I have never seen and there was a guardian that had a tattoo gun and was just sitting there. Kirova was standing in the room waiting for us. They told me to have a seat in front of the guardian. I didn't ask questions; which had both Kirova and Alberta look at me with raised eyebrows. The guy proceeded to tattoo my promise mark on my neck and I had officially graduated.

Now I was past curious and demanded to know what was going on. Abe just smirked and said "Follow me little girl." I walked with him to a jet that I have never seen before and it turned out to be his personal jet. Wow, this guy had money, lots and lots of money.

Alberta gave me a hug goodbye and actually had a tear in her eye. I hugged her back and promised to send her a letter when I could to tell her how I was doing and that she could do the same once I had a place for her to send it to. After all she was like the mother that I never had.

I barely felt guilty I was leaving everyone goodbye without a saying goodbye or hell saying anything to them. Although I had asked Alberta to tell Dimitri good bye and to also say thank you for helping me by being my mentor.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the VA series. Richelle Mead does. I apologize for the delay but I have been thinking of different things that the story will have in it. It will most likely turn into rated M due to some of the scenes that I have in mind.**

As I entered the plane I was officially speechless. That was almost an impossible thing to do but he managed it. They were both laughing at my expression, bastards. I took one step back out the door and looked at the school. Not ONE of my "friends" have even noticed that I wasn't there. I slipped into Lissa's head and she was too busy talking to everyone and never even noticed that I hadn't shown up for breakfast or lunch. Based on the way everyone was talking and looking not a one realized that I was gone. I pulled back out and that made it perfectly clear that they would all be fine. I walked back in the plane and sat down. Abe gave me a wicked smile and said "Welcome to the family business." (_A/N he will be hinting a lot threw the story_). Zander, to whom I come to become attached to, had a glint of anticipation on his face. And for once I shared that. He had taken me from an outgoing person that was known for being a bitch with a temper too someone that could hide everything from everyone.

By the time Abe had come to gather me (had gotten me graduated early) I had learned Turkish and Russian. He told me that he was planning on me to continue learning different languages because the job that I was being trained for would take me everywhere.

I had always looked forward to traveling. It excited me to know for a fact that I wouldn't be following one person around and not really knowing the details of things.

A few hours and a few bottles of alcohol to easy away the shadow kissed affects; I was attempting to take Adrain's way out of the side effects. I had the two of them laughing at me. I had talking about some of my adventures of when I was out of school before they caught up to us. Than bout half way there I was wondering why I was telling them this. I looked at them. Zander had let his guard down and Abe was his normal nothing bothers me facade. That was when I figured out that these two people where the only family that I had. I couldn't really count on my mother. I doubt she even knew what I had been up too.

We arrived at one of his estates. Why would anyone have more than one? I just took it as another sign that he had way too much money to know what to do with. I figured that I could help him with that by going shopping. Never really been the type of person but I had a feeling that I would need to get quite a few new things.

Anyhow, once we walked out of the car to the house both Zander and I had the same mask that didn't give anything away from us. Where his was just blank mine varied. I could give a slightly amused face or a blank face. I could make a version of almost every emotion and not show anything. Abe had said "Just proves that you belong here even more".

The door opened and some of the guardians had said hello to Abe but didn't acknowledged either Zander and I. He had told Zander to show me where I would be sleeping. We walked to an elevator and he put his thumb on the pad and punched in a number and we went down. I didn't understand why we went down or why we were the only ones that needed codes or anything like that but I just went with the flow.

We walked in and it was like a house under a house. It was cool. Had a kitchen, living room, three bedrooms all with their own bathroom, game room and a Huge gym. I was astounded. Zander asked if I liked it. I could only say "Hell Yeah!"

He had completely let his guard down and it just made me look at him differently. I asked him about why and he said "You will get used to this place being the only place that you can be yourself". I didn't know what to think about that.

He looked at me and decided that this was the time to start to fill me in on what our job really is...


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own VA series R. Mead does.**

The job basically was to become the clean up crew. We would have to get information, in any way that we saw fit, than to get rid of the loose ends or to just take out people again in any way we liked. I was intrigued. The next sentence was one that I turned beet red about he asked me if I was still a virgin. "I never found anyone that I wanted to give it too". He just stared at me for a few minutes than said "Some of the jobs that you will be assigned might require you to seduce people. What you do to get the information is entirely up to you. I would suggest that you get comfortable with your body if you plan on staying a virgin." "And how am I going to do that" I didn't have a clue what he was getting at. He had a gentle smile and said "You would have to become very creative on how to get out of certain positions to not have sex and that would be where being comfortable with your body comes into play. You would have to be able to tease them and not actually take it to the last step". My first thought was "We are going to end up killing them in the end so why would it matter how I got it?" "If we can get the information without torturing than it will be easier and quicker to end them. A simple bullet to the head or which ever way you choose to end them" was not the sentence that I thought that would come out of his mouth. The next one embarrassed me almost as the one that began the conversation "If you would like to be taught on how to seduce I will either help you with that myself or if you are uncomfortable with that I will bring in someone else. However, this will be the most uncomfortable thing is that I will have to bring in a female to help you learn how to seduce females". "Woah, buddy I am not into females " I had to cut him off. I didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence. He just kept on just ignoring what I had said. "This job is not about what you want or comfortable with it is about getting what we are assigned to do and get it done without asking questions. There will be no I don't want to do this job or I can't do that. If you say that than you weren't cut out for this job but seeing how you have accepted it, you would be simply be killed. We have spent too much time together to erase your memory and than have to risk the chance of you remembering anything about this." That made me feel all warm and cozy inside, NOT! He than went on about asking about what type of weapons I knew how to use, which was only a stake and a handgun. That was going to be changed of course. I was going to trained into using any type of weapon that I could possibly think of. I had a few more months of training than I would "be ready" to join him on one of the easier assignments. I was actually looking forward to it.

He had given me the rest of the day to let all of this information to sink in. I had found myself just running around the track on auto pilot. I don't know how long I ran but after I couldn't run anymore I cooled off than went to get some water. I sat down and thought that if I was to do half of this shit than I would need knew things...

I had told him and he got a grin and pulled out a computer and asked where I wanted to start. I had wanted to start with the weapons, of course. I was still a little uncomfortable with the other part, ok I was Very nervous about it but I didn't show it.

With a start we just started on a website with just a list of different types of weapons and just started ordering. There were a LOT of different types of weapons that I never even heard of or could think of. The ones that I was most curious about were all close contact ones. Never thought that I would like to be the type to do close kills but it secretly excited me. I guess my face gave me away a little to Zander, he had a smirk on his face. I asked him what that was about and he said "It looks like you are made for this type of job. Probably more than you are ever going to admit. You may not act like you like this but that would be a lie." It was kind of scary that he could actually read me like that. NO one has ever been so close to the truth about me that I couldn't help but ask "How did you know that I was even thinking like that?" He got that smirk again and said "I saw a twinkle in your eye. I have been working with you for months and I have studied you and your mannerisms." I don't know whether to be flattered or what to that sentence.

I decided that it was nice for someone to notice me and to know me so well. He understood what I was about and never judged me. In fact, I think he was enjoying this as much as I was. I LOVE weapons. I have always been fascinated by them.

By the time that we had finished putting things in our "shopping cart" it was close to $3,000. I didn't know where we were supposed to get that type of money but he pulled out a card from his wallet and explained to me that it was from Abe to pay for anything that we need.

The order would come to the estate in boxes with his other name which was Chis Jones. What a common name. Everyone in the house would know not to mess with it or ask questions only to call down and inform us that it was there.

No one knew what we did or even or real names. My name was Isabella Smith. Not as common but still no where close to what my real name was. I also had to change my appearance. I had gone up to the main floor and had a stylist come in and gave me a basic bob. That way I could add extensions to it to make it longer. Also gave me multiple different colors of them. I also had gotten her to bring in different types of hair colors that I could put in and it stay in for a week or so and not damage my hair one bit.

After she was paid Abe had called me in his office and said "It is exciting that I will be working with your kiz. It looks like you were made for this job and that you are excepting it easily, even more than I expected. He has done wonders in your training from the reports I get. Don't worry they don't go into details just basic things." He added the last because my mask had slipped a little. I was soon dismissed from his office. Even though I could speak Turkish fluently I completely missed that he had called me kiz. Which meant daughter.

APOV

I was surprised that she didn't catch the little hints that I have been saying to get her to realize that I just hadn't picked her randomly and that she was my daughter. I was also very surprised to see how easily that she had just accepted this job. After a few jobs I was planning on teaching her a few things about the family business. I was hoping to make her my partner. She would be able to speak for me in any meetings that I couldn't attend too. Since I would know that she would be able to handle any situation that she came across. I was so very proud of her that I couldn't even express it. I had gotten a call from Janine with her yelling "I showed up at her school to surprise her at graduation and guess what, they had told me that you had her graduate early and she had left with YOU! What the fuck! Does she even know that she is related to you? And who are you to go against my wishes to meet her? I want to see her and to tell her what you are and what you really do. I thought we agreed that it wasn't safe for her to be involved in any of this." She went on and on just repeating the same thing only wording it differently. I sat there with a smirk on my face and just put her on speaker phone so I didn't have to hold it to my ear while she went off. I may be scary in my own right but she was also known to be scary and was one of the best. When she was done with her speech or ranting which ever you want to call it. I told her that it was her decision and she didn't know that we were related. Which just sent her into another fit. After maybe 5 minutes of her going off on me I told her I had to go because I had a meeting. I said goodbye and didn't even wait for her to say it before I hung up.

JPOV

How dare that asshole! He just came into her life and didn't even tell her that she was his daughter? What kind of sick person would do that? No one really knew what he does, there was only rumors saying that some of what he does was not so legal and I didn't want my daughter involved in it. He had also said that it was her decision and he didn't force it on her. I had asked around and found out that he had left her with another mentor that trained her. She also became more of the guardian that everyone had seen in her from the beginning. Maybe it was a good idea for to have the extra training. I was scared of what kind of job he would have her doing. Hopefully, it was something simple like just being his body guard type thing...

A/N. I am posting two chapters today; maybe three, if I get time to write more later. I am going to change the rating due to some of the things coming in the next chapter. Please let me know how you feel about this story and if you have any suggestions about what to include. I have the plot of the story that is set but just need different ideas on things I could add. Thanks for reading and adding my story. I don't really know how things work. I just basically have had time to learn how to add to the stories and basic stuff like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does.**

Back to RPOV

Well after I had talked to Abe I went back down to my "house". It was time for me to get into the uncomfortable part of ordering stuff. I was not looking forward to this what so ever. I had walked back in to see Zander looking up different websites to order me clothing that will help me in some situations. To say that I was embarrassed was just a wee bit of under statement. He had just told me about some of the details that the job came with and he had just informed me that he had already ordered me over 5 grand worth of different clothes. When he looked up at my new hair style he had just glanced at me than looked at the computer than whipped his head back around at me. "Do you like the new do? Thought it would be easier to change it this way." "It suits you very nicely" was what he responded me with.

Later that day we had just been sitting around playing video games and training in the gym. He had cooked all the food after I had tried once but failed miserably. He had added that to something else that I needed to learn. I didn't like the way that the list of things that I needed to learn just kept growing. But if it will help me do the job better I can't really complain.

The stuff had arrived a few days later and I couldn't even imagine that there would be this many boxes. It took us almost 3 hours to get all the boxes down and sort of sorted to the rooms in which they belonged. We had turned the third bedroom into a storage room for all of our equipment and clothes. We had the walls decorated with the weapons that we had ordered and we set up clothes racks in the middle our separated from each others but he was one for extreme organization so it was also seperated by what the clothes would be used for. I had slowly begun to take on his need for everything in its place. I know that's odd for me but it had helped me out. Once I saw some of the clothes that he had ordered for me I was kind of embarrassed in what he picked out. Some of it I just couldn't figure out how to put it on.

For shits and giggles we had a fashion show to see if we liked what was bought. For the most part I loved everything that was ordered for me. He looked awesome in his clothing. I tried for it not to show but he got that smirk on his face again. "You are going to be shocked by what clothes we have to try on now." I didn't like the sound of that. He than came out in a dog collar with leather pants and no shirt. His shoes were also black leather boots but you couldn't see most of them. They had what looked liked a black strap with a buckle on the sides. I had unintentionally started to drool. There was that damn smirk.

Next was my turn to attempt to try and get into one of those outfits. I just closed my eyes and grabbed one. It was mostly leather but had some chains on it. Oh my, what have I gotten myself into. It took me almost 20 minutes to get into the damn thing. It was a leather teddy of sorts. It has a black strapless bra with chains that outlined the bottom of my chest, had straps that made it into a halter type design to hold up the bra. There were two straps that went down my stomach and made a diamond shape that framed my belly button, those straps were metal studded. Those two straps went into a leather g-string. The sides of the diamond straps had a chain going around my back to hold it into place. I was very nervous walking out of the room to show him. I walked to the door and forgot my shoes. I turned around and grabbed leather knee high boots that had a 5 inch heel. Luckily I was used to wearing heels this high. I gathered up all of my confidence and strutted out the door. I had put a sway into my walk so that my hips sort of rolled as I walked out. I entered the room and he had his back towards me he had started to turn around when I stopped him. He said "It took you long enough. Have trouble figuring out how to put it on?" I had an idea that was so unusual for me. I blamed it on the clothing. I had walked up to his back and said "It was a real pain in the ass to put this on." Than whispered in his ear "There were just so many straps that I didn't know what went where." He shifted his weight like he didn't know how to react but didn't say anything.

**_This is a M scene. If you have problems with them than just skip to the end. I will mark the end._**

I had started to run my hands down his back, as I got to the bottom of his shirt I slipped my hands underneath than started my way back up his chest. He didn't move on inch or say anything just stood as still as possible. As I started to work my way back down I pressed myself into his back and he gasped. My hands had gotten to the top of his jeans and played with the hem. I had worked my hand to his belt and started playing with it, slowly unbuckling it. I started to kiss the back of his neck and he shuddered at my touch. When I had his belt undone. I left his pants buttoned for the time being as I kept my hands going down and brushed him. He was starting to get hard. I worked my way back up and pulled up his shirt over his head and he still didn't stop me or turn me around. I liked the feeling of being in charge and him not complaining or saying anything. I told him to shut his eyes and turn around. He followed my orders with out a hesitation. I pushed him against the wall and he moaned. It was like he was trying to stay composed as long as he could but his resolve was slowly disappearing. I had pushed my body up against his so he could feel the outfit but wouldn't be able to really know what it looked like. I had my hands on his chest and because the heels I didn't have to stretch to reach his mouth. I gently kissed him and it was just enough that he didn't need to respond. Than ran my mouth from his mouth to his ear and behind it, placing small kisses here and there. He had shuddered at this. I started to like my way down his chest than sucked on his nipples. He couldn't help himself than and just flat out moaned. He started to move his arms but I just pushed them back to his sides and told him to not move them yet. I kissed down till I got to the top of his jeans and they had slid down his hips because the belt had kept them up. He had one of those lovely "V" muscles that guys can get that went down into his pants. I licked up both sides of them. I than ran my mouth over his jeans while squatting in my boots and just barely put pressure on him and he moaned again. I was beyond turned on now. I told him to open his eyes now and he just stared at me and his eyes glazed over with lust. He grabbed me and picked me up and carried me to the couch. Neither of us had said anything the whole time. As he sat down he gently kissed me as if I would break. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go all the way yet but the way things were going it looked like a possibility. I had just planned to show him that I know how to seduce a guy but had gotten carried away because I was enjoying it a lot. I pressed myself harder into him and he groaned and pressed his lips harder into mine causing me to moan also. I decided that I should tease him so more and stood up and plugged my Ipod in. I turned it to a song called Gimme What I Want by Keri Hilson. and did a dance for him that I would have normally called a strip tease but I didn't remove anything; mainly due to the fact that it was all one piece and I wasn't sure exactly how to take it off. He was just watching and you could tell he was turned on because his pants had gotten tight. As that song went off I stalked back up to him and returned to my spot on his lap and he immediately grabbed me back the neck and kissed me hard. His other hand that was on my back pressing me harder into him had traveled down ward and he grabbed my ass only making me so wet that he could feel it threw my g-string and his pants. We both moaned at the same time. My arms had been wrapped around his neck grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth off of mine and arched my back so he could continue to explore. His mouth had started to lick the top of the leather that made the bra. One of his hands had gone up my back and grabbed my shoulder from behind so I had to arch my back even farther while the other one went in between both of us and started to massage my clit threw the leather and couldn't help it anymore and started to moan loudly and felt my body start building up to an orgasm. Suddenly he slipped his finger under the leather and started to do the same thing only it was more intense. The hand on my should had unbuckled the strap around my neck and the top instantly became looser. He removed the leather bra and made me arch my back again and attacked my nipples that was only driving me farther over the edge and after I had all but screamed he push a finger and I was sent of the edge. I came gasping his name and he smirked and laid me down than finished taking the rest of leather off. Before I could come completely down from the first orgasm, he had lowered his mouth to me and started licking my clit and I started to squirm around, he grabbed my hips to hold me still and explored me causing me to have another one and and another when he stuck his tongue in, it felt so good that it caused me to inhale a breath sharply. I lost count of how many times I had gotten off before he moved. "Did you enjoy that?" I could barely control my breathing as he climbed up me can started kissing me and it had caused me to regain myself and flipped him over. I removed his pants and started to kiss him again. I vaguely heard the song Lollipop that was covered by the band Framing Hanely. I smirked to myself as I worked my way down and as I got to his dick I looked up and he was starring at me. He watched as I slowly moved my mouth down and licked him causing him to gasp. That was all the encouragement that it took and I really did lick him like a lollipop as the song suggested. He had came in my mouth and since this was my first time doing anything of the sort I just swallowed. I don't know if I wanted to have sex yet but when he sat back up he had started to rub my clit again causing me to moan loudly and make my decision. He laid me down and asked if I was okay with it. He had to get a condom before we went any farther. When he walked back in he didn't have it on but I still had my boots on and made him sit back down as I stood up. I propped one foot on the back of the couch next to his head and stood on the other. I let my hands slowly travel down my body to tease me, he quickly removed my hand and replaced with his mouth. I screamed out his name and the next thing I knew he had picked me up and laid me down on the couch and slowly entered me at the same time as massaging my clit and sucking on my nipple. This guy was a GOD when it came to having sex. When I felt him break the barrier that kept me a virgin I was so turned on that I barely felt it. He stopped his hand and moved to start kissing me again while slowly moving in all the way. I didn't know that it felt so good or I would have done it along time ago. He was trying to be slow but I had wrapped my legs around him and tilted my hips up to meet his thrust causing him to go in deeper. He groaned my name as I moaned. The pace that he set had caused us both to have labored breathing and both of us were covered in sweat. We both came moaning each others names.

_**End of the lemon.**_

After we had cleaned up I looked over at him "My plan was just to show you that I do know how to seduce someone." "Well your plan worked, I have never been seduced, I have always been the one doing the seducing." he said as he rolled his head and looked at me. It was a very good first time. I let a small laugh and looked back at him and said "I guess that solves the problem of me being a virgin. It was better than I thought." He smiled "Why thank you, I tried to make it so that your first time would be a good experience." "Oh, that it was." was the only thing that I could think of saying. Then I got a grin and said "I blame it on my outfit." He busted out laughing and said that it was definitely an outfit that worked for me. After trying the cloths out, I remembered that I still have to actually look at the weapons...

A/N: Sorry if that was too long. That was the first time I have ever written one. Was it good, bad other?


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own VA series. Richelle Mead does.**

Woo Hoo! I get to play with Weapons! At least that is what I thought... The first few days the only thing I did with them is learn how to clean them and be able to tell him which weapon would be best for what. Such fun, NOT!

After a week he told me to go and pick out which type to start with. I had tried many different types of handguns and the ones that I liked the best were: Walther P99, Beretta Px4 Storm, Beretta 92F and the Browning HP. I liked the Beretta 92F as my everyday weapon. It shot smoothly and was one of the lighter ones. It was also the one that I was most accurate with. Which is always a plus when you are trying to hit a target. I had found a couple of older weapons that I was intrigued with: Urumi (my favorite), push dagger and Nagamaki. Now most of these aren't used in every day combat. The Urumi was a long sword that was made of flexible steel belts that could be rolled into a small tight coil. The belts were generally 11/2 inches thick that are generally 4 to 5 feet long and there are about 6 belts. It has a covered handle so you don't have to worry about it slipping out of your hand while you use it. It looked like a metal whip basically only metal. Next was something else that I could carry around every day, the push dagger. It was a knife that stuck out between 3 1/2 inches to 5 inches long. Kind of looked like brass knuckles only with a knife that is held between your index and middle finger. Causes a wicked amount of damage in close contact fighting. I mutilated a few of our dummies with this one. Than there is the Nagamaki which is a type of long sword that has a hard casing so if I had to I could use it as a staff. I could go on and on about the amount of fun that I had trying out weapons. Of course he had his own list of favorites but he liked the Walther P99 also.

Here is another part of the fun was the different types of vehicles that I had at my disposal. I walked into the garage with a grin that just kept growing the farther I got into it. It had everything: motorcycles, sedans, sport cars, trucks and SUV's. I felt like a kid in a candy shop. Was told that I had complete access to any of them. So, of course, I took a bike (GSXR 750) on a ride around the city. I don't think I could have had a bigger grin on my face when I got back.

Alright enough about all the toys that we get to play with. It was about a month or two before I was "ready" to go out. I had mastered Turkish and Russian. Who would of thought that I can know understand Dimitri, if I ever see him again. I hope I do but not if he is the job. I'd do my job but it'd be hard. All threw this time Zander had gotten me used to my body and its capabilities. I didn't think that I would be able to do some of the kicks that he could. Its like he spun around 4 times than came out as a round house. It was awesome to watch. I learned on how to control my emotions internally and it is very hard for me to show any type of emotions to anyone.

I had been called up a lot to talk with Abe and everyone kept telling me that he was a scary guy. He never seemed scary to me but I don't doubt he'd do things himself if needed. I had asked Zander if we could look up to see who my dad was considering that we had so many resources at our disposal. I received an odd look and "That is something that you would have to talk to Abe about." I didn't understand why I had to but I really wanted to know. I got up there and he was in a meeting so I walked to get a bottle of water. All of the guardians were staring at me it felt like I was the new kid in school. Where everyone goes out of there way to see what you look like. I waited outside Abe's door for about a minute before one of the guys that must have been dared to cause he looked nervous as all hell to come and talk to me. "Are you the one working with Guardian Jones?" I turned my head to look at him and he took a step back. My answer was simple "yes." I must have looked scary because the guy turned around and walked away. Thankfully, not even a minuter passed before his meeting was over. The person that came out shocked the hell out of me. It was Tasha Ozera. I didn't know her, I've only heard about her. She did remind me of Christian. She just nodded to me as she walked out. I didn't give her a second glance and walked into his office.

I sat down in the chair in front of him with my back straight and shoulders squared. I'll admit that I probably looked like I had a stick shoved up my ass but it was hard to relax outside of my home. I waited till he was done writing something and looked up at me. "I wanted to ask a favor of you." He raised his eyebrow "And what might that be?" "I would like to find out who my father is. I have been thinking about it and since we have all of these resources that I should be able to find him. I would have tried myself but Zander told me to talk to you first." I stated. During the sentence both his eyebrows went up and back down when I was finished. "You really want to know who he is?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair with his elbows on the arms with his hands in front of him. I nodded "yes" He sat there for a few than looked up at me and said that he knew him and didn't think that I was ready to know who he was. I thanked him for his time and went back down to my home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own VA series, Richelle Mead is the proud owner.**

The next day we (by saying we I really mean Zander, I was supposed to learn from him for the first few jobs) and it was just a simple thing of cleaning up a loose end. We drove a couple of hours away to this guys city. We were there for three days to watch his general routine. He lived by himself and that was the only time he was lonely. On the third day we were sitting outside his house and when he showed up Zander waited till he sat on his couch when he got out. We were stealthy and quiet. We didn't bother the neighbors dog or anything. As soon as we could see him from inside the house Zander pulled out his gun and shot him in the head. It took a whole two seconds and than nothing but silence.

On the way back I was sort of disappointed by the lack of action. That was the first sign that I was going to be good at this job but it also meant that I would loose more of myself in the process. It was the price I was willing to pay. The next few jobs were similar to that one. I was getting bored. I have been sent out on my own for more than a dozen before we got a new job. This one had me excited. They couldn't find a person that had information on them and the job was to find him and find out what he knew.

Both Zander and I went out for this one. We had found the person the first day of looking for him. He was very simple looking. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, about 5'6" and the main thing that made him stand out was he was the only one that was always looking over his shoulder. I had put in green contacts with red extensions. I didn't look anything like myself which was the whole plan. We had caught him and had him tied to a chair, very cliche huh? The guy just started answering we asked him. I would of thought that he would have some sort of back bone to attempt of getting away from us. But nope, all it took was tying him to a chair. What a pussy. After thirty minutes he had started to repeat his self. We brought along a recorder so we didn't have to remember what he had said. I simply shot him. If it wasn't for the information that we got than I would have said that it was a complete waste of time.

The next one was the same, had to find the guy and extract the information from them. Well in this case it was a female but sex doesn't really matter. The only thing that did was the information and the person dead. This time it took us a few days to find her and than we watched her and figured out the easiest place would be in her car. Otherwise she was surrounded by people. I got into her car about 15 minutes before she did. I hid in the backseat because I was the smallest and I could hide better. Once she was on the road it'd take her 10 minutes to get into the city. So we had a very short time period to catch her. I let her get a few minutes out and put a knife to her throat from behind telling her to stop. I saw Zander run to the car from the bushes and got into the driver seat. The whole time she was asking "Who are you? What do you want?" Neither of us would answer her. We had found a dead end road about 20 minutes of her house. When we scouted I had found an old path that a car would fit on. When we stopped she opened the door to run, as soon as she started pushing the door opened I stabbed her arm so it would be stuck to the car door. I FINALLY got to do something. Wow, maybe I need therapy, maybe Not. This was fun. She started crying of course but once Zander asked her what she knew about anything that had to do with Abe's business she stopped. That only brought a glint to both of our eyes. I got out of the car and opened her door pulling her out in the process because of her arm. Zander had come around and yanked out the knife to free her arm. This time I had the push dagger on me and a short sword. I also had Urumi, which I was dying to use plus guns. I didn't think it'd take much to break her so I just punched her hard in the face making her fall down to her knees. I was impressed with her. She had more back bone than the guy. Zander decided to slice open the other arm and she still didn't talk. I took out the push dagger and punched her in the stomach twice. The point was to get her to talk before she died. I needed to monitor my actions. After that she started asking questions. She'd refuse one every once in a while and I'd punch various parts of her body and she'd start talking again. Zander stood back and let me do everything this time. He had a grin that said that he was proud to say he taught me. I had gotten all of the information that we were going to be able to get so I killed her quick and we left.

When I went up to give Abe both of our reports he had a look of concentration on his face. He asked if I wanted to join him in one of his meetings. I agreed without hesitation.

The day before we left he asked me to come up so we could talk about what the meeting was about. This meeting was special because it consisted of the major mob bosses in the country to all come to one spot to meet. They all found out that there was one person that they had in common that they wanted dead. The person was dangerous and that's why they were getting together. He had been working with the Strigoi also. So the more people the better.

Abe and I walked into this room that held 6 other people sitting at a table and body guards lined the walls. Abe walked in with me and left his other at the door like the others. Only they all brought in at least two. They all respected Abe and from my point of view they all seemed to tense up once he walked in. Hmm... A guy named Alexander Portoff was from Russia. He was known for being sexist and mean as nails. Looked at Abe liked he was crazy for only bringing in one guard let alone it being a female. I didn't like him at all. He said "Abe what's with bringing a bitch in to guard you? Didn't have enough male guards? I could loan you some." Nope, didn't like him. Abe smirked at him and said "I would bet her against any of the guards in this room. Maybe all of them at the same time. Besides family doesn't turn their backs on each other." I was proud that he thought of me as family and that he thought that I was capable of that. Alex nodded his head and asked if he'd be willing to bet on that. "What would I be betting on exactly?" "You'd be betting that your one FEMALE guardian can beat both of my MALE guardians. If I win that I get to take control of this meeting and an apology from you. If you win, which I doubt, I will just agree with your decisions and will be your ally. Meaning that if you need help in any way to just call me and I will arrange it." was what he decided to respond with.  
>I knew that him gaining allies was a good thing plus I have been wanting to get into a fight. It's been a while since I have had a challenge in a fight. Abe looked at me, I gave a very slight nod and smirk that was also so small that you wouldn't know it was there. "Agreed" was all he said.<p>

I walked around the table into some of the more open space in the room. They followed my actions with grins on their faces. "I can't believe that they want to see who's best. Two against one especially with one being a female. Doesn't seem fair." Said dingle bop number 1. Dingle bop number 2 laughed and agreed with him. I didn't wait for them to make the first move. I stood straight not bothering to drop into a fighting stance. They got close to me and got ready. I faked a right punch to number 1 but kicked dingle bop number 2 straight in the face knocking him out. Dingle bop number 1 looked shocked but went to throw a punch to me and we went on for a few punching and blocking each others blow. I got bored quickly. I threw a combination of two right hooks and an uppercut than kneed him in the face after he bent over from the upper cuts. He went down after that. All the guys at the table were gawking at me. I didn't have one bruise or cut. My hair was messed up though.

Alex apologized and shut up for the meeting. In the end of course Abe had sent me and Zander along with Diddle bop 1 and 2. We found the guy and got him alone. The dingle bops were not very effective in getting anything out. All they seemed to want to do is cause him pain. I stepped in between them so we could ask the guy questions. After we got the information that we needed we left the guy with them.

I wasn't bothered by leaving him to their hands at all. I was just happy that I now wouldn't have to clean up the mess.

When I brought the information to Abe I had to tell him what's on my mind. I finally started thinking about all of the little things that he would say. "Are you my dad?" I asked bluntly. "why would you think that?" "I have been thinking about all the things you say. " was my response. "Than I would have to say that I am indeed your father. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to get to know you and you to know me before you knew that. If you know that I was indeed your father would you still have taken this job?" I sat there and thought about it for a few. "I honestly don't know because you have never been in my life but the opportunity had me curious from day one. Now I understand why you choose me." I was still stunned but I was now happy that I knew who he was. I was working with my father and doing one of the jobs that he thought I would be suited for. Although he had guessed right it still bothered me that he didn't tell me from the start. Ever since I found out he was my father we spent more time together. When I had time I would spend it with him. He took me to all of his meetings. I was getting to know his business and every one now believed that I was his primary guardian. If they only knew what I did and who I actually was. I never showed emotion and that had the other guards and just from that alone kept them away. I was enjoying my life right now. I got to spend time with my dad, take care of "loose ends", had endless amount of resources at my disposal, more money than I would ever expect to use and I could be a partner in the Abe's business because I knew almost every aspect of it so I could represent him in any meetings, if need be. The only thing that I wished I had was my old friends. I missed them. I checked up on them and I would take the darkness from Lissa but still kind of resented her because she was upset by my leaving but got over it rather quickly. Everyone else including Christian missed me a lot. I thought that was all backwards but if that is how she wants it than so be it. I will still take away the darkness but still keep my distance from her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own VA series. Richelle Mead does. This is for the suggestion that Rose218125 gave me. Thank you for you opinion and input.**

I had to attend a business meeting because Abe couldn't make it. It was close to the court which I was not looking forward to but I wouldn't be a failure to my family business. I wanted to take Zander with me but my dad and I got into a fight. I won naturally. In the end he couldn't refuse what I asked for. My point was I was used to being his partner and didn't really know his other guardians. His reply was "I think its time that you got to know my personal guardians. When you come up to spend time with me I will have one of them with me. That way I can send you with others and won't have to worry about not having one of you two here." I still my original job and was one of the best but nobody knew who I really was because I had gotten the technique of altering my appearance down to the "tee".

I walked into the hotel about an hour away from court to check in. Zander and I never really had the typical boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. We were basically friends with benefits, well atleast on my part. But that doesn't mean that I didn't care for his well being and/or love him. We would always have each others back. Which is why I wasn't really bothered when he only reserved one room.

The meeting was about the Moroi offensive magic program. There were a bunch of major people in here. Two of which I remembered very well: Tasha and Mia. Neither of them recognized me, well Tasha had no reason too for which I was thank full. Mia kept glancing at me before the meeting began. Zander and I walked in and just by our presence had everyone's attention. I don't know if it was because of they got the same impression that we were not people to mess with or what we were both wearing. I was wearing a pants suit with 4 inch heels. It was baby blue and it showed off all of my assets but hid my weapons. I had blue extensions in and blue contacts. Blue was the color of the day for me. I love having my own tailor. I had my Urumi, my Walther P99 and of course my stake. He was decked out in our normal attire for our "jobs". Very thin black shirt with black wife beater, Black cargo pants (that weren't the loose kind), and combat boots. All of his weapons were in plain site. When he left the room he'd throw his t-shirt that covered everything when we were in public (cold days it would be a jacket). The room instantly quieted.

I walked to the head of the table with Zander following close behind. "If you did not already know, I am hear to represent Abe Mazur in this meeting. So please keep that in mind I will report anything and everything that will happen in here." was my opening statement. Tasha had stood up "Why are you here and not him? This meeting was called by him and he can't make it, this is absurd." "I am here because I know everything about what he does and who he is. You do not have place in asking those questions or even questioning anything that he does. I don't even know why I am bothering to explain this to you. Understand that you are in here because of his generosity. You have proven to him that you truly believe in this matter. Now if you are done, we will continue in this meeting." We all sat there talking for almost three hours about this subject.

When I had enough of going around in circles with the same arguments. This will help the cause, that will only hurt the cause. Blah Blah Blah... I said "Hey" no answer. So I said it louder. Still being ignored. My temper started to rise, surprise I know, but I stood up as fast as I could and slammed my hand down on the table making it crack while yelling "Shut the fuck up!" Everyone shut up as soon as I had stood up and slammed my hand down. Again Tasha had to open her big mouth "What was the point of this we have only got set back more?" "The point of this was for everyone to act like civilized adults and come up with problems and solutions. But apparently that is almost an impossible task. Guardian Jones will be back momentarily with today's notes. It has all of what was said today. I will give each of you a copy of the list. When I return I will meet with Mr. Mazur. He will get in touch with you to let you know when the next meeting is." Right on time Zander walked in with the copies and started to hand them out.

Mia had walked up to me and said that I looked very familiar to someone that she knew. I knew that she had only been graduated for a few months but I never knew she would still recognized me. I looked at her and debated for a second on how much I would tell her. Finally I said "My name is Isabella Smith. Its nice to meet you Miss Rinaldi. I am happy to see that you believe so strongly in this. I have been around you more than you realize which is why I probably look familiar. I must ask you though, I know Christian believes in this as much as his aunt. Why is he not here?" She had a very confused look on her face, it also showed that I had sort of scared her with how much I knew about her. She has never really been one to hide what she thinks "How do you know all of this?" I just responded with, "Its my job to know everything about everyone that I come in contact with." Which just confused her even more. I looked behind her to see Tasha about to grab her arm to pull her away. I stepped forward and hit Tasha in the elbow where there is a pressure point making her arm go numb. Mia looked surprised but smiled at me as Tasha walked away. She said "She always tries to boss me around. I think she is a real bitch." I said "Your welcome and I look forward to seeing you soon." turned and walked out the door. As soon as I got outside the door I could feel that there were strigoi around. I tensed up and glanced at Zander. Granted there were more than enough guardians around to take down the 5 that I could see. Once they saw us running away from the group they started the chase. All of the other guardians watched us running away and didn't know how to react.

We ran about 1/2 mile away, always fun to run in heels. However, running is always fun in heels but that is why we train so hard. We both stopped and put our backs to the opposite walls so we could keep an eye on all of them. There was one that stood out in the back and smirked. The first two came at us and it took us maybe a minute to take them both out. The guy in the farthest back asked "Your not normal guardians. Who is it that you work for?" I smiled this time "He works for me. Who do you work for and are you looking for anyone?" The strigoi laughed at me and said "Why would a guy work for a female?" That made me mad so I yanked out my gun and shot him in the head. I know it won't kill him, I just needed him stunned for a second so I can get rid of the other two. Zander and I attacked with out any warning and took out the other two. I had taken out my Urumi. As I stood there it had uncoiled itself. In a normal fight there is a little clasp that I had put on so I didn't have to try to get it out of the coil. Once I hit the clasp it releases all of the bands with seconds and I use the momentum as part of my strike. I stood just out of his reach and waited. Zander and I had decided that we should get information out of him. When the strigoi stood up Zander was standing on one side tense and ready to fight. I stood still with my hands down to my side. I don't know if he say my weapon or not but he didn't look scared only amused. Which, of course, only made me more upset. I looked at him and asked him again who he was looking for. "Why should I tell you?". A smirk slowly appeared on my face "Well if you just tell us than I will give you a quick death. If you don't well we will find a way to get it." He just looked at me like I was stupid. I pulled my arm back and struck out with the Urumi so fast that he didn't even register that I had hit him. When he looked down there were cuts that were almost 2 inches deep were each of the blades had struck him. He screamed once he realized that there were cuts. I looked at him as I slowly circled him and asked him again "Who are you here for?" I guess I'm impatient or something because in my opinion he took to long to answer me. So I struck out twice with the Urumi against his back. His back looked like he fell on a cheese grater. "I didn't know about anyone that was going to be here. All I knew was that I saw a bunch of Moroi and Dhampirs that I thought we could feed. I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW NO ONE FROM THERE!" By the end he was screaming because I had swung at his chest again. I looked at him as he was on his knees and said "Look who's on his knees, so who's the bitch now." I took a step back and swung the Urumi hard against his neck and his head came clean off. I just watched his head roll away than disposed of the body with the same potion that the Alchemists use. We walked back towards the main area that we had started out at and I had a little bit of blood on my suit. Mia walked up to me and asked what happened to my jacket. I just started cussing and walked back to the hotel, grumbling about my jacket. Hopefully, they will be able to get it out.

**I found pictures of the characters in the story. The link is on my profile. Let me know if you like the what I choose, or if they aren't accurate. As always suggestions are great. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the series. Richelle Mead does. If anyone wants pictures of the items that I am describing than please don't hesitate to ask. I will send you the website to where I found them. I'd rather not post some of the items on Flikr I set up just for pictures in this story. The link is on my profile. This chapter is starting out with sexual content. I will mark the end of the scene.**

I walked back into our room scowling because I really liked that jacket. Damn. Fuckers. Stupid Motherfucker. That was just part of the rant that was going threw my head. The rest was just upset that they were already dead. If they weren't I would would prolong their death. As I was ranting and raving internally about my coat, I had started to undress and didn't even acknowledge that I was walking around in just my corset and g-string set. I had just worn it under the jacket as a shirt. I had no intention on unbuttoning my jacket. The corset has a vinyl top that kind of looked like a tube top that only covered my chest like a bra. The bottom that went down to the top of my g-string was blue with a what sort of a small flowers all over it and vinyl piping. The front of the g-string had the same pattern.

Zander walked up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist and had my thigh highs and the garter straps that attached to the corset. I had taken the off for the meeting. I took them not quite understanding what he was wanting because I was still upset about my jack. I understood once his hand slid from my was to the bottom of the corset in the back to attach the straps. I bent over to attach the front straps while he stood behind me, already starting to get hard. He started to rub my back while I bent over. I slid both of the thigh high's on and pulled down my underwear to just below where my garters would clip. As soon as I had them attached I pulled them back up. That way the corset and garters could stay on. I still had my high heels on so I decided to tease him a bit. I started to walk away but I guess he had other plans. Than he pushed me into the wall. My face was towards the wall and I could feel his bare chest against my back. He didn't say anything to me at all before he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back to kiss me. I was turned on and pissed off that he was being so forceful without even seeing if I was game or not. I deepened the kiss and pushed as hard as I could off the wall. It took him by surprise so he stumbled back a few steps. I had whipped around with a roundhouse kick and almost caught him. He grabbed my leg and yanked me closer to him so that he was even with my knee. He had a hold of my knee that I had kicked out with. While his other hand had slid down to see if I was starting to get wet, which of course I was, but I didn't want him to know that so I shifted my weight and used his hold on my knee to jump and spin like I was going to kick him in his face. I could of but I wasn't trying to really hurt him plus it had to make him release my leg, which is what I was I was aiming for. My feet hit the floor and had to immediately had to bend in a way that looked unnatural to not be hit by his hand. I spun around so that I was closer and grabbed him by his jeans and unbuckled them as fast as I could. I yanked it off of him and almost got kneed in the stomach but I had blocked it and returned it with my own fist. Which he caught. He had pulled me into his body while one hand went back into my hair and the other was around my waist. My underwear was past wet with our exchange. I could feel that he was also turned on as I grinded my hips into his. Smashing my lips onto his only made him get closer. Things started to go up a level when I feel him grab one of my wrists and held it behind my back using that to bring me even closer. He had bent me backwards so he could lick and bite above the corset causing me to moan. He growled against my skin as he took my hand and held it in the same hand as he used something to tie my hands together. What the hell? He smiled while he went to bit my neck just behind my neck so his face was in my hair. Only turning me on even more I could feel that my underwear was completely soaked. "What did you tie my hands with?" He let me stand up straight as he went to kiss me I dodged his mouth and started paying attention to his nipple. He growled "My belt" When in hell did he get that? I stopped and looked at his face and it held a very cocky smirk. I don't understand why it turned me on almost to the point I couldn't stand it. We had ended up in the living room. I was roughly pushed onto the arm chair. My underwear had disappeared before I could even blink. He placed each of my legs on the arm of the chair pulling me so that I was almost lying down but not quite. Laying down on your back while having your hands tied behind your back is VERY uncomfortable. I was very flexible and he knew this so this position didn't phase me a bit until I saw him get a very wicked grin. "Hope you didn't have any plans tonight" He didn't give me time to respond as he started licking and exploring every part of my pussy. There wasn't one spot that was neglected. I was gasped "Oh...FU.." My breath was cut off as he stuck a finger in me. We knew each other inside and out, including where all of our g-spots are. He added another finger causing me to groan as my head rolled back. This made him growl and start sucking on my clit while his fingers worked their magic. I was almost to the point of were I was about to exploded when he completely stopped working down there and started to kiss around my pelvis but not where I wanted, no NEEDED, him to be. "That's so not fair " I whined at him. He laughed at me and gave me what I wanted. He had gotten three fingers in and I was almost there again when I was moaning his name louder and louder the closer I got. He stopped yet again, fucking bastard, I didn't get a chance to say anything because he had lifted me up and attacked my lips. I wrapped my legs around him and discovered that he had no pants on. When did they come off? He had untied my hands before he slammed me into the wall, not once breaking the kiss and didn't give me time to react at all before he pushed his dick in me until there was no more causing both of us to moan. He kept pounding into roughly, he knew I could handle it because he had worked up to this point, told you we knew everything about each other. I couldn't even say anything because we were both panting and moaning. I reached my climax causing me to feel like I was jello. Noticing that he didn't reach his after my feet touched the ground I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the wall. I fell to my knees before he could say anything a licked from the base to the tip of his head. He moaned and let his head fall back against the wall with his eyes closed. I continued working on him until he was close and returned the favor of stopping before he could climax himself. I had gotten up from my knees and walked towards the kitchen to get some water. After he gathered himself I was halfway there. "Where do you think your going?" he said smirking. "To get some water" I said as I sprinted into the kitchen. He caught up with me and pushed me from behind and grabbed my hair again to pull me into a rough kiss. As we were kissing his other hand had traveled down to my clit and started rubbing it. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped a hand around his neck encouraging him even more. At that he stuck two fingers in me and worked me over the edge again. He kept on now adding his thumb to rub my clit. My legs could barely hold myself up, my legs were shaking so I laid on my stomach on the counter to just keep me sort of upright. I was so worked up that when I felt the tip of him rubbing against my juices to get himself slick I knew what his intentions were and pushed my ass into him giving him the go ahead. I felt the tip of his head enter my ass. He was taking this slow, unlike the rest of the evening. It was frustrating me so I pushed my hips into him causing him to enter me all the way. He paused when he had gone as far as he could "So fucking tight, I love it" he said threw clenched teeth. I was getting more frustrated so I started moving on my own. He stopped working my pussy and grabbed both of my hips using them like handles as we slammed into each other, grunting with the impact of our bodies hitting each other. This time we both came. When his body had stopped shaking he pulled out and we went into the bathroom to clean up. When we came out I finally got to change into my pj's which was just an over sized t-shirt and some small boy short underwear.

**The end of sex scene.**

I was exhausted and we still had to talk about the meeting. The main arguments against it was that they were afraid that the Dhampirs would not see any reason for them to continue their protection. The main argument for it was that it'd be more beneficial for everyone involved if the Moroi wasn't defenseless. What would happen if their guardians were killed and they were left alone with the Strigoi, they'd end up dead. To me, I thought it would great if the Moroi knew how to defend themselves. It'll help take some of the stress off of the guardians. While we were discussing the topic and writing up the report; something happened that hadn't happened in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own VA series. Richelle Mead does. **

I got sucked into Lissa's head. Christian was talking to his Aunt Tasha in the other room. She was hiding around the corner because they wouldn't talk while she was there. Christian started raising his voice because Tasha was wanting to join forces with Victor Dashkov. He was known for his radical views and known to do what ever it took to get it done, including putting a hit out on someone. I started to pull back because I was used to dealing with that but I was stopped when I heard Abe's name. She was talking about me to Christian. She did NOT like the fact that I stood in his place and he personally wasn't there. Her idea was to over throw Abe and to have me taken out she started to rant and rave giving them her reasons that this is the best way for things to be handled and that plan was already in action. Hmm...

This could be interesting. I realized that Lissa had planned on moving to court after graduation. Damn, I forgot about that. That's probably why I got sucked in so easily. I have not been this close to her the whole time that I have been gone.

I pulled out her head thoroughly enraged. I got up and changed into a black sports bra and didn't get any farther than that because Zander stopped me. "What the fuck?" I looked him in the eye and said "That bitch wants to take me out than TRY to over throw Abe?" "You shouldn't go in there to find her. You can't touch her until she makes the first move." He said trying to calm me down. "I can't, why _can't _I?" was my response. "You want to go hunting to take your mind off of things and release some of your anger?" He asked trying to change trying to get my mind off of her. It worked, I had on a Cheshire grin. I walked in and grabbed a black tank top, cargo pants, boots and weapons. We were both armed and ready to go. He was starting to look beat because of the long day and recent activities but I had loads of rage built up in me so the adrenaline had me pumped up. He refused to let me go out by myself but agreed to let me do most of the fighting.

We were on the second floor and I looked in the hall and there was a few people in there. It is never a good idea to walk around any one with the amount of weapons that we had on us. They tended to freak out and call the cops or the court guardians. All of the guardians that have come across our path would always remember us. We had come across a few rumors about one or the both of us that had us rolling on the floor. So instead of drawing more attention this time. We both jumped out of the window landing with no noise.

As we started to walk threw the bushes, when all of a sudden I was pulled back into her head. Christian and Lissa were arguing with her that it was stupid to go against someone like Abe. And that she wouldn't like the repercussions of her action. She wouldn't listen and just left.

I was yanked out of her head by the sudden nauseous felling that I get when strigoi were around. There were 7 of them. They had said that the first team never came back, those little fuckers lied. Don't know why I was surprised. Than they were talking about our room and that they were to leave no survivors. That set me off, not even Zander could stop me. I wasn't seen until two of them were already dead. I had taken them out at the same time with both of my stakes. I kept a hold of the stakes as they fell. By the time their bodies hit the ground I was working another one. This one took more effort than the first two. I swung and he blocked me. We traded blows for a second than I grabbed my push dagger and shoved it straight threw his throat. I was successful in breaking his spinal cord. I pulled my arm back threw the side of his neck so the only thing that held his head on was a small section of his neck. I simply staked the one coming at me from the side. One of them started to run away so I threw one of my stakes at him and it hit its mark killing him quickly. Zander killed the last one. Which left their leader, he wasn't showing any signs of being scared but you could see it in his eyes. I had taken out my Urumi but I heard a gun shot and the strigoi fell. I whipped my head around and saw Zander with a gun in his hand. "He is only tranquilized. I figured you'd that you have a few answers that you'd like." I only raised my eyebrow and stood up out of my fighting stance. I knew my way around the city so I knew that there was an empty house that had a basement that I have used once or twice to gather information out of someone that was either staying in court or visiting it.

Zander had ran and gotten the car while I stood there planning on my methods on working to get the information. I had quite a few ideas in my mind by the time he pulled up. I threw him in the back seat and shot him with another tranquilizer to make sure.

By the time we got to the house I had a malicious grin on my face. I brought him down to the basement and had him strapped into a chair that was bolted into the floor. I had him in really thick bindings so he couldn't move at all. The rope would hold him longer than what most people would think because of how tight I had it. Most people don't tie the other 'being, whether human, moroi, dhampir or strigoi' I tie it to the point of where I physically can't get it any tighter. He didn't have enough room to get any momentum to break the ropes. I had sent Zander up to the top to make sure that no one got down and I didn't really want him to see me like this. I was sitting in a chair almost directly in front of him. When he started to come to I was still sitting there staring at him. He immediately tried to move but couldn't. "See this is it going to work. I ask the questions and you give me the correct answer. If you do not, well you get the idea." I stated while smirking at him. "You don't scare me. I'm not telling you shit." "I was hoping you would say that." I said as I stood up. He had a curious and sort of scared look. I bent over and grabbed two steel rods and started twirling one of them in my hand. I circled behind him and whacked his head hard. He bent over in pain but didn't say anything. "Who sent you? How did you know who we were and where we were staying?" I questioned sitting back down in my chair. I pulled it a little bit closer to him but other than that my smirk was still there. He just looked at me. I raised an eye brow "You sure that you don't want to answer?" My smirk turned into a grin. As I stood up I stopped twirling the rod and than slammed both of them into his legs pinning him even more to the chair. He screamed but still refused to answer. (_This scene is one of the ones that I liked from the movie _TAKEN) I picked up a thing of cables that I had already attached to the wires to the light switch. I asked him once more and still received nothing. I clipped the cables to the rods and said "This is going to be extremely painful, are you sure that you don't want to reconsider on answering my questions?" He just smirked at me. I had walked over to the wall while I was talking to him and flipped the switch. The lights in the house dimmed as it shocked him. All you could hear was him screaming in pain. I flipped the switch off and squatted in front of him. "You ready to talk yet?" "Fuck you" was all he got out before I flipped the switch again. I left it on for more than last time. He sat there screaming the whole time. "Are you going to answer?" Nothing. I got tired of feeling him scream so I shoved a piece of his shirt in his mouth. I decided not to got with the light again but grabbed my push dagger and stabbed him in the stomach at least 5 times before I stopped. He started to try and talk while he was still gagged but I decided that I was still not done with stabbing him so after a few more hits in the stomach and two in each leg. I pulled the cloth out and waited. He was panting from the pain. I got tired of waiting so I started hitting him with my Urumi. I swung it twice not really caring where I hit him as long as I got him. I sat back down and waited for his breathing to come down to so he would be able to speak. I waited another five minutes and was getting impatient so I started to stand up to go back to the light switch. "Victor Dashkov! He's working with Tasha Ozera! We had a human working for us and they followed you once we got our orders!" He was screaming at me. At this point all I saw was red. I flipped the switch back on and started walking out of the room. He was still screaming. Zander came flying down the stairs. He saw some of what I did, because they heal quickly, and looked back at me. I just kept walking out. I saw him turn the light switch off just before he beheaded him. Zander walked up to me. "What happened to you? I've never seen you like this." "Everyone has a secret. I don't let ANYONE threaten those that I love." was the reason that I gave him. It was the truth. I'd do ANYTHING to keep them safe. It didn't matter if others approved my methods or not.

He walked up to me asking what was said. "It was Tasha and Victor." "Damn, they work fast." was the only thing that I could think. It is now time to find them. Hope they are ready for what they have brought onto themselves. I have no more mercy for them anymore. There are no more rules for me besides to eradicate the threat and that is what they are. I am looking forward to when I find them. I can't help but grin as I make my way upstairs leaving Zander to finish him off.

ZPOV

As we landed in the bushes from jumping out of the window she looked like she got sucked back into her head. I pulled her farther back into the bushes to stay hidden. She came back with a look of pure hatred on her face. Before I knew what was happening she was out in the lawn fighting the strigoi. It was almost scary to watch her as she moved. There were only two left so I went and killed the other one. I shot shot the leader with a tranquilizer so we could hopefully get some answers. She whipped around with a surprised but still scary face. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it. " He is only tranquilized. I figured you'd that you have a few answers that you'd like". She only raised her eye brow and stood up from her stance. I ran and got the car. She literally threw him in the backseat after shooting him again to make sure that he's stay knocked out. We go to the house and I helped her tie him up. She asked me to stay upstairs. Which is really odd. She's never had a problem with me being there to assist her. As I was sitting up there trying to figure out what the hell is going on I hear a blood curtailing scream. It was a short but than it came again. What the fuck is going on down there? Next was a few grunts of pain followed by the sound of her Urumi. I don't understand why she loves that thing. It is a very scary weapon once you've seen what it can do. I've used them before but she has trained with that thing so she is deadly accurate. I heard another round of screams so I decided to go down to see what is going on. I see the strigoi tied down to a chair with a metal rod in each leg connected to the light switch. She was walking out the door and I guess was just planning on leaving him like this. I glanced at her face and she had the most deadly look in her eyes. I've done a lot of shit and seen more than most can imagine but that look sent shivers down my spine. I looked back to the strigoi that was still screaming. I walked off and simply sliced his head off with my sword and turned the light switch off on my way out. Wonder what happened and if she'll tell me. I hope she will. I'm in love with her, not that I would ever tell her that. I'm just not sure how she feels towards to me.

APOV (Abe)

What is going on? They were supposed to report to me as soon as the meeting was done. I was contacted by an associate of mine saying that the people that I had sent to replace me in the meeting caused quite a stir. No one was expecting someone other than me to show up but most of them were to scared to say anything to Rose and Zander about them representing me; except Tasha. I wonder if she has anything to do with them not getting in touch with me. I'm not used to having to worry about anyone. I know that Rose can handle herself but she is still my daughter. Maybe I wasn't thinking right when I asked her to join me and my businesses. Was Janine right about having me stay out of her life? I hope she calls in soon. I'm already having trouble focus and I doubt it will get any better the longer it is till I get that phone call.

I started to pace the walls trying to think all of the possible scenarios that they could be in. Most of them weren't very good considering what they do. Pavel (my primary guard) said "Sir I have seen both of them doing their jobs. They are the best of the best. I don't think they are in harms way." His way calmed me for a few seconds until my phone rang...


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own VA series. Richelle Mead owns the series.**

APOV

I answered the phone as quickly as I could. Zander was calling to check in, wonder what happened to Rose. "It looked like she was pulled into Lissa's head. I have seen it happen when I was training her at school. Whatever she saw was not very good. Her face thinned out with rage than she went out of cover to attack the 7 strigoi..." I interrupted him "WHAT? How could you let her run out there like that? Is she okay?" "Yes sir, she is physically fine.." "I interrupted him again "What the fuck does that mean?" My temper was rising quickly. "Sir, she only had a few cuts and bruises after taking down 5. I only had time to get 1. I tranquilized one of them because she wasn't trying to kill him but fight with him and ask questions at the same time." He said as fast as he could so I couldn't interrupt him again. "What was she asking him?" I asked now truly curious bout her motives now that I knew that she was okay. "She kept asking who sent them? She was holding her own but you could tell that she was barely holding on to what little control she had left. I have never seen her like that. I did the first thing I could, which was to sedate the strigoi." he stated. "I presume that the tranquilizer worked than?" I asked. It would very helpful in future meetings battle with them. "Yes sir, it worked. She tied him up than shot him again after we got him in the back seat of the Hummer."

Granted I wasn't happy because I didn't want him to wake up and ruin the interior of such a beautiful vehicle. "It is the only vehicle that we have that could get to the house we use for our interrogations otherwise she'd have to ask him out in the middle of the court." "I'm impressed. Never would think that you would have a base set up so close to court." I couldn't help but to be proud of them. "Thank you sir, the building itself is not so easy to get too. You'd have to go through fields, a couple of streams, thank you for the snorkel for the Hummer, and some rock climbing. It is very hard to locate and its very easy to get lost if someone was searching for it." He had commented.

"We tied the strigoi as tightly as we could to a chair. It took a lot of rope but we couldn't take the chance of him getting enough room to move at all. Than she asked something very unusual, she had asked me to stay upstairs. I am not exactly sure what happened down there but I could only hold my curiosity for so long. When I went down the strigoi looked like he went to a meat grinder. She had a metal rod threw each leg and had attached cables to the light switch. I can only guess she was using the electricity to shock him. Once she saw me she simply walked out of the room with a scary look on her face. I disposed of him and returned upstairs. She was sitting on the couch with a thoughtful look on her face." This was rather concerning. I never thought that she would be able to do that kind of stuff. I don't even use techniques like that. I'm more of beat it out of them. "Did she say what she was thinking about? Do you have any idea what's going on?" I was starting to get worried again. She has never lost control like that. "No sir, that was the second attack of strigoi that we had in the same night. We were writing the report for you when she said that she was restless so we went out to hunt. I wouldn't let her go by herself. Thankfully I am almost as stubborn as she is. " Zander was saying as I got a call on the other line. I recognized the number but couldn't remember from where. So I cut him off again. "I need to take this call. I will call you back shortly."

When I answered the other call it was Pavel "Sir, we have found a few moroi that were scouting the house. We got a hold of one but the other two we couldn't catch. We caught him but he still managed to alert the other two. What actions would you like to take?" I couldn't help but keep a small smile off of my face. I haven't had a chance to question anybody in a long time. I was sort of missing it. So my response was "Bring him in. Maybe he would give me some insight on what he was doing and why." I was so excited about that I almost forgot to call Zander back.

He picked up on the second ring, as always. "I need you back here. We had people outside scouting the compound but got away before we could catch them. None of the guardians here are trained in the same way as you."

I wasn't happy about taking him away from Rose. I knew she could handle herself but I was extremely worried about what she had going on. I have watched her train before and I won't admit it out loud but when it came down to it, I would be afraid to be up against her in a fight. She has been sent into a lot of very dangerous situations and has always come back with more information than what I had asked for. She is very efficient at what she does. When I would send her to meetings in my place; I would get word about how big an impact that she made. It was doing my reputation wonders. It had made people fear me even more because of her ruthless tactics. I was truly proud of my her and my choice to bring her into the family business.

"Sir, I don't think it is a good idea on leaving her alone right now. I don't even know what is going on. She has just been sitting there thinking." He was right but I didn't know who to send. "What if I send Pavel to take your place? Or would you suggest someone that is based out of court?" Who I would send depends on how fast they can get to her. If it is necessary for the person to be there as fast as possible I have a few contacts at court. If not than I will send Pavel. I could her voice but couldn't figure out what she was saying. Next thing I knew Rose was on the phone. "Baba, I do not need help in this. I want you to stay inside and if you must go out than to very paranoid. I would prefer if you didn't leave until this situation is under control. If you send someone else than they will only be in my way. Others do not need to know some of my methods on how I get my information." She simply stated like I had no other choice to follow her "orders". I didn't know what to think. "Kiz, I have someone in custody here. They were caught outside the wards. There were two others but they got away." I heard her cussing in the back ground. It seems that Zander had gotten the phone back. "Sir, what ever was said made her face go red so I took the phone back." I told him to come back. Only after Rose had told me to be extra careful and that she would have me brought back to kill me herself if something happened to me.

RPOV

I am so not happy that he called Abe behind my back. PLUS he told him some of the things that I did to the strigoi. I do not like it when people threaten my loved ones. After he told me that there were already people around his house, it felt like a switch was flipped in me and I was going to get to the bottom of all of this and kill everyone that has any part in it. I knew that the two main people were Tasha and Victor. Hmm, I wonder what is going on in court.

For the first time in a long time, I purposely went into her head. She was sitting at lunch with Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Tasha. "I don't see why everyone is acting like this." Is one of the things that she has said. The guardians at the table and around the room knew exactly what was going on and none of them could decide whether or not to tell them, it was against protocol but things were getting worse and they honestly wanted to get their moroi out of there and into safety.

I decided to stay in her head to and listen to their conversation. Adrain cocked his head to the side and stared at Lissa. Everyone noticed but no one could understand or even try to guess what he was thinking. I saw him staring at her and trying figure out what changed in her aura. Lissa finally asked what he was looking at. "Your aura changed. It reminds me of my Little Dhampir's." He said. That got everyone's attention really fast. I had thought that they weren't that effected by me leaving. Lissa started to cry and (A/N her thoughts are going toin _Italics) _"_Rose if you are there, PLEASE PLEASE contact me. We all miss you. I know that you take away my darkness away from me. I can feel it start to build up but than it disappears. I want to talk, no I NEED to talk to you." _I didn't know how to feel about that. I was kind of mad at Adrian for telling them but now I know that I really had missed them. Although there would be a few problems with telling them everything that I have done and what I have been threw. I know without a doubt that they will think differently about me and that would make them truly believe that wouldn't be any better than a strigoi to them. When you are in the same business that I am; things come up and have to be dealt with accordingly. If not than, it would be your death. You have to be willing to do what ever it takes to win. I am not bothered by anything that I have done.

I work with and for my dad. It is wonderful knowing that I have blood relatives that care and love me There is still little to no contact with my mom. I doubt that will ever change, though. She probably is embarrassed by me. She has to stop caring about what others think and take care of the ones that matter to her. Wish that we could get along better but its not going to happen any time soon, so it not my top priority, at all.

As I focused back on her thoughts rather than my own, I saw Mia walk in. Everyone bombarded her with questions about the meeting that she had attended with Tasha to figure how things went and out of general curiosity. She just smiled and said that every thing went smoothly and there were no problems. Mia didn't say anything but glance at her. Even through Lissa's eyes you could see she was deep in thought. They kept on talking about just meaningless subjects. I pulled out her head and thought if I should show up at court to see them. I knew that I could get closer to Tasha threw them. Plus, they all have different resources that I would be able to utilize. Hmm, am I able to use the people that I grew up with like that? Yes, I sure would. Maybe it was wrong but I am willing but if it kept Abe and I safe than I would do anything. Should I call them or just show up? I think that I will... 


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the VA series. Richelle Mead does. **

I found the closet hotel to court, it didn't matter if it was a human or moroi/dhampir. I only had one thing in mind and that was how I was going to handle this situation. As I sat in the lobby drinking a cup of coffee and pretending to read, my thoughts were going wild. If I just waltzed right in and said "Hey, its me Rose! I've been working with my father as an interrogator or basically assassin and now I'm also learning how to run the business along hie side." I think they would probably pay that guardian that just walked in here. Hmm, he's kind of cute. I quickly wrote down a number that went to one of my phones and addressed it to Mia. It was signed with my fake name of Isabella Smith. I decided that I would get to know them again before I slowly let them know who I was. I don't think that I'd ever be able to tell them what I have done and what I have been up to since I left them.

I hadn't given my attire a second thought this morning because I was still in my planning stage so I didn't bother really to dress up. I had a simple white halter top summer dress the fabric was thin and flowy but it wasn't see threw. I didn't bother with any make up and did nothing with my hair. I couldn't put my hair completely up because of all the marks that I have. Now my hair had grown to just below my shoulders so I didn't have to worry about putting extensions in every time I went into public.

Maybe I should play up the way I look today, sweet and innocent. Ha, this would be a first for me. I hardly had time to play nice. Most of the people that I come in contact with are in the mob or are on the run from the mob. He must have sensed me because as I walked up he turned around. He was blatantly staring at me. You could see his eyes move up and down my body. I had put a little more sway in to my hips and his eyes seemed to darken and he adjusted the way he was standing.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me?" I didn't want to talk to about anything about "our" kind in front of humans. He must of caught on because he took in his surroundings and noticed that we were the only dhampirs around. I didn't wait on his answer. I don't have any patience, at ALL.

If he followed me than I would be happy, if he didn't than I would wouldn't think twice about it. I got out the door and it was almost sunset. I never went anywhere unarmed. I had my push dagger in my purse and my stake in a thigh holster. You have to always be aware of your surroundings otherwise you loose and you loose big and the cost is your life.

I heard his foot steps as he walked out the door a few seconds after I did. I turned around with a small smile on my face and asked "I am new around here and was wondering if the court is close by?" He smiled at me and said that he was on his way to court. He had just been assigned to guard Mia Rinaldi. It was a pleasant surprise and it seemed luck was on my side. I didn't believe in luck so...

I was just happy that I had found a way in without bringing attention to myself.

Now all I have to do is to figure out what will make him help me get in. I had all of my paperwork proving that I was Isabella Smith and was still technically still a guardian promise mark and all. However, I was not officially assigned to anyone after I received my promise mark and most guardians frown down at those that do guard someone else for better money.

Wonder why he had stopped here. "So, what are you doing at this hotel? Wasn't there one that would have suited you better just a little farther down the street?" He asked me. "I blend in better with humans and I had just stopped into rest before I could continue to court. I don't know how far away it is and I don't want to be out at night." was my response. The comment about my looks were true unlike Moroi, I am not model skinny and tall. Don't get me wrong; I know I look good with my tanned skin, brown eyes (didn't have any contacts in for a change) and a body that showed that I worked out plus I had more ass and boobs than any moroi. We continued to talk for a few more hours. I had taken him to a local bar that I remembered from my "visits" here. Thankfully, every time that I came in here I had always been in disguise so no one would ever recognize what I looked like. While I only bought two drinks that had barely any alcohol in it while he kept getting Lemon Drops and drinks like that. I'm not sure if he actually knew what he was drinking after the third one. He must not get out much, which is a surprise considering that he is hot. He was about 6' even. He had hazel eyes that looked more green because of the shirt he was wearing that showed off his muscles and some jeans that rode low on his hips. When he seemed to start to get a decent buzz it was time to cut him off. I don't like the taste of alcohol much so I distracted him from the alcohol by turning on my charm.

During our talk while at the bar he had told me that had just stopped in to eat at the restaurant that was here on his way to court.

Later that night we went to a club after a day of walking around and just sitting around enjoying each other's company. While we were at the club a good song came on that had a great beat called Hand Clap by Hurricane Chris. It was an interesting song to say the least, but it was a fun song to dance too . Next song was Teeth by Lady Gaga than it was a song called Avalanche by a band named Manafest. This was a good club it played a variety of music, thankfully it wasn't the type to just play genre of music to attract only one type of crowd. We were dancing and it was turning me on so it had to be turning him on as well. The last song that played was Bottoms Up by Trey Songz, by the end of the song I was already wet and ready for any thing. The way he was acting I was going to give him a night to remember for a long time.

At first he wanted to stay at the hotel but than when I refused that (_A/N; I mean, come on who knows what goes on hotel beds. Used to work at one, which was one of the better ones because after every guest we washed EVERY thing in there. Which was a pain in the ass but hey it wasn't a 4 star hotel for nothing. Sorry got a bit distracted_) because for one it was not a very good hotel and the only thing that they're known for is having a good little dinner that had good food and was cheap.

I am not to particularly fond of humans. They aren't that much of a challenge and lets face it, they are very easy prey. In my line of work its a predator vs. prey world. I was one of the best out predators there. I got this way by training with everyone that has a good or even a decent reputation of being the best in the area as much as I could. There is always some body that is going to be better than you. My thoughts are that everyone has different styles, techniques and moves. Plus they could always have a trick or two up their sleeve that I didn't know. If I wasn't training with other people in fighting styles. I have others teach me how to perfect moves with the weapons that I prefer and to teach me new weapons and how to use the weapons.

I found out that he had an apartment on court. I could have just gone into court by myself but this killed two birds with one stone. I needed an excuse to get on and to take care of how horny I had gotten from just dancing with him. If the way he danced in the club was any indication of how he was in bed, I don't think there is going to be any disappointment on either end. I was really looking forward to this. Haven't had anyone that I chose for myself for a long time. Its always been what was best for the job.

I told him that I would follow him to court in my own car. I needed my car and was NOT leaving behind my baby. It was a Hyundai Genesis Coupe that looks like an average car but looks are deceiving. I LOVE this car. It was my favorite color, baby blue. He agreed that it would be best to go to his own room that way there would not be a time limit. I had loads of things planned and the longer we took the longer the list was going to be.

When we got to court, I did not like driving the speed limit so I was a little pissed about how long it took us. What took him 25 minutes would have taken me at most 10. What can I say, I have learned that the slower you drive the quicker than can catch up to you. As we pulled up to the gate he had told the guardians at the gate that I was with him. They still made me stop to make sure I was not a strigoi. The guard was an old friend, Eddie Castile. At first no words would come out of my mouth but than I gave him my ID card and showed him my neck.

I had lost count of how many marks that I have received but in the end they found one. It was the Greek number that looked like a lower case cursive v and pronounced _nu. _It was barely used anymore, but each one stood for 50 and 35 regular molnija and of course my promise mark. I only had one _nu_ because most of the time I am usually dealing with moroi, dhampirs and the occasional human but my run-ins with strigoi were few and far in between. If I had to get a mark for every single being, whether it be dhampir, human, moroi or strigoi, that I have had killed in the past two years. I would need a lot more than one. Don't think I would have enough time or patience to even attempt to try to figure it out. I'm not sure whether or not its good that I don't regret my past, well in the line of work I'm in its a good thing. Oh well, tired of thinking about it. I don't feel like thinking that hard anymore. I like things simple, don't get me wrong I like solving things and planning but my mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. And that thing just happened to be in the car in front of me.

I couldn't remember where everyone that I used to hang out with lived, I have a very detailed map of this court. I started to get worried that he was going to go to Mia's house but thankfully he went to the guest quarters. He checked in and asked if I was going to. Let me think about signing in right now, Umm, NOPE! I just told him later. The guy at the desk looked at me than at the dude and smirked. I just ignored him, see I do know when to control my temper. He had gotten a room on the third floor. I didn't care which floor he had, if need be I could get out threw the window, its easy.

I wanted to see what type of guy he was, either he wanted to be in control, be controlled or both. I walked into the living room and turned the tv on. I asked him what type of movie he would like to watch, which was a whopping 3 for him to choose from. We ended up watching "The Ugly Truth". It's a funny movie by the way. about half way threw the movie I decided to find out what type of guy he was. He was sitting with one leg on the couch and the other on the floor so I slid over and put my back against his chest. I felt him getting turned on by the fact that he was starting to get hard. He didn't say anything though. It was looking like he like to be controlled. I tilted my head back and to the side. "How are you enjoying the movie?" I asked without even acknowledging his hard on. He looked down at me and started to answer but I was sitting high enough all I had to do was stretch a little and pull his head down. The first kiss was very light, still testing him. He decided to make it more and soon we we started kissing. My underwear was soaked because of how turned on I was getting. I backed up a little to look into his eyes and leaned back in to continue only intensifying it. Suddenly I stopped and turned back around. He let a small groan. "Will you give me a massage? My back has a million knots." I asked out of the blue with small smile on my face. His face showed shock for a second and responded with with a simple "yes". He was sitting like someone would normally sit, with his back against the back of the couch, as he positioned me to sit in front of him. Shortly after we both got comfortable with some small jokes and quips he started massaging my back. It felt so good that I let out a small moan. As he had finished my upper shoulders one of his hands moved up to the back of my neck. While his other hand slowly slid around the front and started rubbing my stomach stopping just short of my breasts. I was getting more and more turned on and frustrated that he was not touching me where I wanted him too. Hmm, maybe he likes to more in charge than originally thought. He slowly pulled me back and moved my hair to one side while he started to kiss the back of my neck, it was one of the spots that instantly turns me on. Slowly his hand had slid up to rub my breasts under the top of the dress. I went to turn around but he held me in place. He moved his free hand to start to massage my thigh slowly working his way up my thigh. I'm SO glad that I wore a dress! Was the only complete thought that I could form. I noticed that I was leaning completely against his chest and we were sitting slanted so he had one leg up while I was mostly on. He gasped when he found out that I didn't particularly like underwear; unless, the occasion called for it. I reached two orgasms before he would let me move away from the way we were sitting. For the next few hours we both had lost count times that we each got off. I learned that he was an an equal opportunist when it came to whom was in charge. It was a REAL good night.

The next morning, well afternoon it was close to around 2 a.m. (human time). I decided it was time for me to get my own room. He walked with me to get checked in and to bring up my stuff. I would have more than happy to stay in the room for a few more hours but I was hungry and as if on cue my stomach growled loudly.

I didn't know court very well so he walked me into a small cafe. While we were waiting to order he told me that they give a few days for the new guardians to readjust to the new environment. As soon as we ordered the whole gang walked in. They all walked in and sat two tables away. I have not felt nervous in a very long time. I didn't like the feeling,. I was NOT used to it. I didn't realize that I had spaced out for a few until...


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own VA series. I edited the summary and added a small one in the first chapter. Check them out and let me know if they are you like them.**

Guardian Williams looked over and saw us sitting a few tables over. He knew the Guardian Xavier Fields, who was my new friend. While they were catching up with each other, I was studying everyone sitting at the table. At the table Princess Vaslisa (Lissa) Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Guardian Eddison (Eddie) Castile, Guardian Belikov, Mia Rinaldi and Adrian Ishakov. I knew all of them well but people change a lot over time. I sat there and listened to them talk about their day. It was meaningless stuff like what they were going to wear to some club that they were planning on. I heard Lissa saying something about Tasha Ozera coming to visit in a few weeks.

I was highly distracted studying them I didn't even notice that they had asked me a question. I looked up at them a bit confused because I didn't hear what they asked. Xavier started laughing at me. Frowning at him, "What did you ask?" "He was asking your name and what your job is" was the response I got. "Oh" what a brilliant response. Took me a second to answer, "Guardian Isabella Smith and I am a privately hired guardian." That got me a couple of disapproving looks. "I work for my family. They aren't royal so "hired" me to guard them." I quickly said. They both changed their looks from disapproving to understanding. I was happy that they didn't think bad of me any more. I don't want any attention drawn to me. They continued talking amongst each other.

I looked over at the other table and noticed that Adrian was starring at our table, well me. I had just glanced at the table but when I saw him staring at me with a weird look on his face. He was trying to figure me out with out being noticeable. I gave him a swift nod and looked back at Xavier and excused myself from the table and arranging a time for me to meet back up with him. I knew I would eventually have to talk to them again. I guess this was a good time as any, I needed to train also. I walked out of the door of the cafe with Adrian hot on my heels. Not even five steps out of the cafe and grabs my arm and asks "Who are you? I've only seen one person with the same kind of aura that you have and she hasn't been seen or heard from in a while." I felt guilty but I had to keep up my lie at least until we got to my room. I looked at him and said "Guardian Isabella Smith" I had a small frown on my face than added "Would you like to accompany me to my room so I can gather my training clothes?" He gave me a curious look but agreed. I asked him how he was doing and he gave me another strange look but said "I have been doing fine." It only took us a few minutes to get to my room. I unlocked the door and walked straight to the mini fridge to get a couple of waters to throw them in my gym bag. I sat on my bed than looked at him again and said "I really missed you Adrian. I could always talk to you. Even though I could never get away with lying to you. I still missed you. Didn't realize how much I did until I saw all of you guys today." He had a dumbfounded look on his face than it clicked. He practically threw out of the chair at my desk and tackled me. I didn't realize that he was crying until he raised his head. I brushed the hair out of his face and just held him. "I never thought I would ever see you again Little Dhampir. It feels good to be able to say that again. Where have you been? Why are you here? Why did you change your appearance?" "Woah, Woah there big boy." I had to say before he could keep firing questions at me. "I have been all over the world. I am here trying to gather some information on something that I am working on. Changed my appearance for obvious reasons. I don't want anyone to recognize me. I am only letting you know because you can see my aura. I am still debating on whether or not to tell everyone else. So please don't tell anyone. I am helping with the moroi using their magic. Mia will be able to recognize me but I do not need anyone else. I mostly came here because I can gather more information that I need. You all have more resources than I do on my own." "So if I couldn't see your aura, you would've never let any of us know that you aren't Isabella?" he asked. "I never really thought about it that way but in all honesty I don't think I would let any of you know." It felt bad to say that but what's the point of lying to him? I sort of care about his feelings. Mainly because I used to hang out with him back in school. However, I still have a problem with emotions; basically I have become apathetic. I like being this way, most of the time, it is just easier to deal with things. Well, I do get excited about some things but not many. I looked at him "You have any more questions?" Than something weird happened, I saw his aura for a second. I must have made a funny face because he was looking at me with an odd look. I couldn't think of a way to tell him what happened so I just told him that I didn't want to talk about it.

After saying that I changed into work out clothes which consisted of a work out shirt, the kind that is tight and has a built in bra with some sweat shorts. The outfit covered most of my body but you could still see some of my marks. I still had the battle star, promise mark, the one that means 50 (it is a Greek mark, which kind of looks like a cursive lower case v and pronounced _nu_) and almost 35 regular molnija marks. Now that I am thinking about it I do kill a lot. Maybe I am a little psychopathic, oh well.

I had lost count of how many marks that I have received but in the end they found one. It was the Greek number that looked like a lower case cursive v and pronounced _nu. _It was barely used anymore, but each one stood for 50 and 35 regular molnija and of course my promise mark. I only had one _nu_ because most of the time I am usually dealing with moroi, dhampirs and the occasional human but my run-ins with strigoi were few and far in between. If I had to get a mark for every single being, whether it be dhampir, human, moroi or strigoi, that I have had killed in the past two years. I would need a lot more than one. Don't think I would have enough time or patience to even attempt to try to figure it out. I'm not sure whether or not its good that I don't regret my past, well in the line of work I'm in its a good thing. Oh well, tired of thinking about it. I don't feel like thinking that hard anymore. I like things simple, don't get me wrong I like solving things and planning but my mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. And that thing just happened to be in the car in front of me.

"Are you going to walk with me to the gym or just out of the building?" I asked him. He had a funny look on his face, it was in between being happy and hurt. I guess I can understand that feeling. "Its ok Adrian, I will just walk with you out the building than we will go our separate ways." He still didn't say anything but did give me a slight nod. With that we walked out the building.

I got to the gym and there were 2 or 3 guardians working out. Thankfully I wouldn't have to worry about too many being able to see my marks and ask about them. I put in my head phones as I stretched and went to the track. I ended up running almost 10 miles because I was so lost in thought that I wasn't really paying attention. I only noticed because I had actually started to breathe harder than I normally would. Hmm, maybe it is time for me to increase my runs.

I had walked another lap to just cool down when I saw Xavier coming out to the track to run. He looked like he had been working out already inside because he was sweating a little. As soon as he got out the door he had taken off his shirt and I almost tripped on my own feet. I had a flashback of what his chest felt like while I was under/on top of him. I don't think he noticed me which was good because it would distract us from our work outs.

I walked back in and strapped my hands up and went to work on a bag. I was used to just beating the shit out of them. I would have to buy them more often but I wasn't worried about that. I decided that I would just let all of my frustration out on the bag. I soon had the bag looking like it got ran over and I still wasn't done. I suddenly had another odd feeling go threw me and I hit the bag so hard that I broke the chain and the bag flew a few feet away. I got up out of my stance to put the bag back up when my phone rang. I took this opportunity to take a small break.

"Guardian Smith" I said only to get a "Kiz, there is some one that is in court that I need to get payback on." I smirked and replied "Well hello to you too, old man. Contract is with?" I couldn't just right and say who did you want me to kill or get information from than kill right over the phone in a public building, now could I? He told me some random name, that will just another John Smith too me. He was just a loose end that needed to disappear. I was kind of bummed. I haven't been able to interrogate anyone in a while.

A sudden flash of all of my old gang flashed threw my head along with the thought of what would they think of me now? I decided that it wasn't worth my time right now to really worry about it. Abe said that he was going to send the information to my computer. I jumped to in the shower at the gym to make my way back to my room.

I walked in to just a basic room, didn't really need anything flashy. Although, I do have more money than most of the royal moroi's. I turned my computer on to find the file that I was looking for and to memorize it I delete things off my computer as quickly as I can. Its not good to leave any sort of trail that points to you. I've never had that happen but its not worth the risk. Abe said he would like for this to be ended as soon as possible and to not let it go on longer than a week. Since we have sort of become 'partners' but he is still in charge plus I haven't had any action in a while. I could have told him to get one of his little minions to do it but I was already there so why waste an opportunity to have something else to do besides sitting around and gossiping. However, that would get me the information that I needed.

I had found him eating at one of the little coffee shops. This guy looked like a twig. I wouldn't waste much time on him. It won't take me much force to twist his neck. It'd be quick silent and boring. Oh well, I will follow him for maybe two days and see when he is alone the most. Does not look like he has much of a social life. In this line of work you should never underestimate anyone. He may have only been an informant but it still means that he knows what he got himself into.

I sat there the for the second day. I do not know how he managed to get ANY information that was useful. His routine was pathetic so say the least. He went to work at temp agency, came here for lunch, went back to file some more than came back for a quick coffee and finally home. Where he turns on some classical music and reads till bed. WOW! This is going to be such a challenge.

I left the cafe before he did. I let my self into his house as I wandered around just looking at random things. I saw a small wall safe that was hidden behind the mirror above his dresser. I get to it and quickly open it...


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own VA series. Richelle Meade is the proud owner. There are some graphic scenes in this chapter.**

I sat there the for the second day. I do not know how he managed to get ANY information that was useful. His routine was pathetic so say the least. He went to work at temp agency, came here for lunch, went back to file some more than came back for a quick coffee and finally home. Where he turns on some classical music and reads till bed. WOW! This is going to be such a challenge.

I left the cafe before he did. I let my self into his house as I wandered around just looking at random things. I saw a small wall safe that was hidden behind the mirror above his dresser. I get to it and quickly open it...

What I see surprises me to say the least. He has multiple passports, different types of money, many folders on everyone that he's "informed" to, different identities and guns. WHAT THE FUCK! Who the hell is this guy? I am now very intrigued by who this guy really is. This is what I live for, things that get my blood pumping. Now I am planning on how I want to get answers from him. Suddenly I hear the door being opened. I closed the safe not even caring that it wasn't put back the way it was. I hid in the bathroom (original isn't it), waiting to see what exactly was going to happen.

He was walking a female no older than 16 in his room. From the look on her face she was under the influence of compulsion. What is going on here? Well, now I know that he is good at compulsion or she is very weak in resisting it. Than he did something that pissed me right the fuck off. He started to kiss her on her neck while she was still being influenced. He walked around her and looked her in the eye "How old are you again, my dear?" She said "I'm 15". He only got a grin on his face and told her that she wanted him and would let him do as she pleased with him. My temper really started to flare but I waited until he was too caught up to notice me. He was kissing her while he reached down and started taking his pants off. Once they were completely off he told her to drop to her knee's. Before she could move I had already excited the bathroom and hit him in the back of his head completely knocking him out. After he fell to the ground with a loud thud. I shook the girl to wake her up; didn't work so I slapped her hard. She looked at me with a total confused look and I just told her to get home. I decided that I was going to wander around to find some of the supplies that I wanted.

When he woke up I was lounging on his bed while I had him tied to a chair. I just sat there and stared at him waiting for him to speak. He finally broke "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Where is that girl? Are you..." I cut him off with an evil smile as I sat up on his bed. "Isabella Smith and the girl went home." He still looked confused. I didn't care. He was going to rape a 15yr old girl. I have done a lot of things but that is one area that I will not tolerate. He asked me again who I was. "Isabella Smith and I will not repeat myself. I suggest you try and remember where you have heard my name from" I said as I slowly circling him as I grabbed hammer. I already had some nails in my pocket. As I came back into his view, I was twirling it around in circles. I strapped him to the chair the way he was with no pants. I had came with gloves because there was no need for me to leave any finger prints. I had found a tape recorder in one of his drawers. I decided that it would be best if I squatted in front of him. "I suggest that you tell this lovely tape recorder that I found exactly what you were planning on doing tonight." is what I said as I turned it on. He did not say anything. I turned the machine off and said "really, your going to make me convince you that talking would be in your best interest? Okay, if that is what you want that is what you will get." In return he just gave me a look that said that he wasn't scared of me. Which caused me to start grinning again. I took a nail out of my pocket (was wearing my cargo pants) and held it up to his foot. He started to get a little scared but said "you don't have the guts to do that? you are doing a man's job." That caused my grin to fade and he saw my eyes turn dark and empty. I than took the hammer and slammed it down on the nail HARD! The nail had gone all the way threw and stuck it the floor. "Are you ready to speak?" He shook his head. It looked like he was afraid to open his mouth so he wouldn't scream. I gave him about thirty seconds than took out another nail and put on his other foot. I looked back up and raised an eyebrow. He just stared at me. I swung the hammer down, so now his other foot was also nailed to the floor. I held up the tape recorder and he still shook his head no. Now I get to try something that I had heard about some one else doing. I grabbed another nail than grabbed the head of his dick and pulled it out as far as it would go. He went from looking scared to shaking and started to beg me not to. I held up the tape recorder and turned it on. He confessed everything from using compulsion on underage females for sex to selling information to the mob and strigoi. That only enraged me more. I now had his confession so I was going to do something that would make all of the underage females safer; atleast, in my head. I grabbed a sock that I had found and shoved it in his mouth. I soon grabbed the head of his dick again and nailed his dick to the chair also. He was crying and screaming as loud as he could. No one could hear him and I don't know how long it was going to take someone to find him but I didn't care. After I put a few more nails threw his body I decided to take a small knife and punctured his femoral artery. That way he would bleed to death and not just sit there in pain and die from starvation. See, I have some heart, its very very small but I do. I grabbed everything from inside the safe and made my escape.

I knew everything about the security measures and what type of equipment is used around his house let alone the whole court. I walked my way back to my room to get some rest. I had already took off my black long sleeve shirt and replaced it with a baby blue sports bra. I had on some black running shoes so I wasn't really about running into anyone.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to dial Abe when I ran straight into Adrian's back. I was walking with "a purpose" and had so much momentum that I knocked both of us off our feet and I landed on him. He decided to roll over so I was straddling him. I couldn't help but to notice how cute he was. Both him and Christian were out drinking. I stood up and pulled him up with me. "What are you guys doing?" Surprisingly, it was Christian that answered. "I had a HUGE fight with Lissssssa." He was just a little drunk at this point. "I think that it is time for you two to go to bed and sleep this off." I didn't want to leave either of them wondering around and end up some where they shouldn't. Adrian knew who I was but was to drunk to realize it. To both of them I was just another pretty girl that they had run into. I finally got both of them back to my room, mainly because I didn't know where either of their rooms were. I put them both on the couch with some crackers, water and some Tylenol.

I still hadn't been able to talk to Abe yet so I went into my room to change and to call him. I found a simple pajama set that was satin (it was the modest one that I own) tank top with pants, it also came with a robe. I laid them on my bed as the phone started to ring when I opened my safe to start putting all of information that was gathered from John Smith's house. Don't like knowing the names of the people that I am supposed to meet unless its absolutely necessary to have even if I do its as simple as to making a quick call. He picked up as soon as started to change. Go figure, perfect timing as always. I told him everything including his confession about the little girls. I acted like I used his recorder for the whole thing but I turned it off after the girls. My phone was recording EVERYTHING. Had set it on video recording. I told him that email him everything as soon as I could.

I changed into my pajamas and walked back out to the living room where they were both much more sober than when the first got here. "Wow, it looks like you two needed some time away from the bottle." I couldn't help but say something, anything. It was obvious that Adrian was still drunk but Christian just had a nice buzz. He looked up at me "Who are you and why am I here? Thank you for the crackers. Plus you have an awesome collection of Wii games." I couldn't help but have something to do to give my mind a break. I gave him a quick grin but toned it down to a small one as I answered him, "My name is Guardian Isabella Smith and you two are here because you were both drunk and wondering around court. Your welcome for the crackers and the game is my favorite way to relax besides working out. Would you like to play me in a racing game?" That got both of their attentions and they both agreed quickly. Since they were my games I knew the game very well. To sort of level the playing the field I chose the worst car out there. That should give them a better chance. I still won, Damn it. I glanced at them and said "I will take the crappiest car and you both will get a head start. How does that sound?" They both gave me relieved faces and small smiles. Christian won that one and started jumping up and down on the couch yelling YEAH! In your FACES! I couldn't help but to smile. "Do either of you want something to eat or drink? It doesn't matter what it is; well, no alcohol." Adrian said "Can I have a pizza with a Strawberry Propel?" "Of course, I did say anything." Started to walk in but turned around because I forgot to ask Christian. He agreed to have the same thing that Adrian wanted.

CPOV (it's going to be small, sorry but most of the story is in RPOV)

When I first saw her walk up to me in the court yard I felt like if I could I would have started drooling. This woman was HOT! She asked us questions but I couldn't answer. The only thing on my mind was her beauty. We started walking and I didn't care where we ended up as long as she was there. She led us to her room and put us on the couch. Crackers, water and Tylenol were placed in front of us as she walked into her room. I ate the crackers quickly because I wanted to sober up as quick as I can. I could hear her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Adrian had found a Wii and we both started to play games, hope she doesn't mind. A few minutes later she walked out with pajamas that were pants, tank top and a robe that looked like it was made of satin. I think that she could have pulled off any outfit, even ones from a homeless person (no offense to anyone). Found out her name was Isabella, liked the way that her name rolled off my tongue, and she was a Guardian. She looked at us and saw that we were playing than offered to play with us. Could this chick be even cooler? We were both beat by a her, when she offered the best she could so she could still play and allow one of us to win. I won! Before, I knew it I was jumping up and down on her couch yelling and rubbing the fact that I won in their faces. Soon I had sat down back on the couch.

She had asked Adrian what he would like to eat. I felt left out until she turned around and asked me. Didn't know what to say so I just agreed with what Adrian said, besides it did sound good. I was still very thirsty so I grabbed my glass and asked him if he wanted some more water. He didn't respond so I just decided that it was probably best if I went ahead and refilled his cup.

I walked into her kitchen. She had taken her rob off and had her hair up in a high ponytail. She has definitely seen her share of battles. What caught my attention was a tattoo that was of a heart that looked like it was shattered and bleeding. The blood would fall onto a rose that looked like it was starting to wilt. The tattoo almost covered her whole back. I wondered what it meant. I could see the tattoo because the pajamas were almost see threw. I could also tell that she didn't wear any underwear. "Nice tattoo. I came in here to refill our cups with water." Gee, I sounded lame. Why couldn't I come up something better to say. Oh, I know because I'm an IDIOT. She turned around and smiled and started to walk to the fridge. I didn't realize that I was also on my way there but we both reached the fridge at the same time. I knew by know my face was bright red. She just reached in and grabbed the Powerades for Adrian and I.

For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of hers. She was so pretty. When she went to turn around to continue cooking I reached out to grab her arm and pulled her back to me. My free hand went up to her cheek and tilted it up. I don't know what got into me but I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips to hers. It started out very soft and steadily built up. As it deepened I slid my tongue against her lip. There wasn't any hesitation on either of our parts. I could feel her arms slid around my neck. One went into my hair while the other was roaming my chest. I couldn't help but to growl a little. She was turning me on and I was about to loose control. I completely forgot that Adrian was in the other one. My hands ended up in her hair and around her waist. I was trying to get as close as I could to her. I'm sure she could feel how turned on I was. Suddenly she stopped and put her head on my shoulder. We both just stood there attempting to catch our breaths. Her eyes met mine and she said "I have to get the pizza finished and in the oven if we want to eat tonight. Oh I wanted to eat but not pizza. She turned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Shit I said that out loud. I leaned against the wall waiting for my hard on to go away. A few minutes went by and it was gone. I decided to to walk out and handed him the Powerade. All he did was glance up at me. "I have been practicing and I can't wait to beat both of you?" Thankfully he didn't realize how long I was gone.

RPOV

Hmm, tonight could end up very interesting. Just depends on how comfortable they are with each other. Should I try my luck? It has been a few days. If they aren't comfortable than we can take turns. I have done much worse. While I sat in the kitchen waiting for the pizza to finish cooking. I thought about all the possibilities and things that could happen tonight. It is never a good thing when my mind wonders.

So far I have a list of 5 different ways it could play out. The first one is...


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own VA series. R. Meade is the proud owner. I have been adding warnings to my chapters now. Some of the things that happen during this chapter may offend certain people. I don't really have time to mark every time, so just be aware of the contents. **

Back to RPOV

The first one would, of course, be the worst. They both would get mad at the very suggestion and storm out the door. But I can see by there aura's that is not what they want. What the Fuck? How can I see that?

The second one would be only one of them would like to join me. Which wouldn't be too bad but not as fun as both.

The third would be all three of us together. This way would be the most enjoyable to me. Of course they would get their rocks off also but it would be almost heavenly. Pretty sure Adrian has participated in at least one. Christian might be just a wee bit out of his league but he seems to learn fast.

The fourth would be they take turns. It's not as fun for them because they have to wait and watch but it is sort of like porn. Only very up close and personal.

Oh what the hell, I don't know where I got 5 different ways. There was only one thing that was on my mind and it was going to happen. If neither of them, which I highly doubt that either of them will say no. Now all I have to do is figure out how they both are in bed. Whether they like being in charge or willing to follow, hmm... This is going to be a fun topic to talk about while eating dinner. I'm just going to eat a small salad because I plan on working out a lot of frustration.

It was about fucking time the pizza was ready. I was making myself horny just by thinking about both of them just waiting for me in the other room. I had only got as far as getting the pizza out of the oven when my fucking phone started to ring. Whom ever this is better be important. Turns out that it was someone very important to me, my baba or Abe. He saw the video of what went on with my latest clean up. "Kiz, I knew you were ruthless but damn. I don't think I have ever seen some one do some thing like that to another person. Zander him self was shocked. He has been doing this a lot longer than you." I didn't know how to respond to that so I just said "I didn't like the fact that he was raping underage females. He had to be stopped. Besides it was you that told me to take care of him. He just seemed to be about finding things to stick his dick in. That was the first thing that came to mind. I also faxed over all the paper work that I found over. I have all the originals here but when I am done with this task of mine than I will give them to you. Is there anything else you need?" The line was quiet for a few, than he said "I'm glad that you took care of someone like that. It just took both of us by surprise to see you do something like that." "I will do anything that I can to keep my family safe. Whether it deals with with it deals with the family or any job that deals with our business. Even if it is simple jobs (such as just a sniper shot to the head) or being undercover for a few. You out of all people should know that I will do anything to keep us the on top. The way people are talking around here is quite funny. Everyone is scared shit less of you. People couldn't stop telling others about some of the things that they have suspected that has been done by you or at least some one doing it under your command. They should really learn how to stop gossiping although it does give us deadly reputation to the point that I can't help but smile as I walk past the idiots. As much as I love talking to you and I honestly do. There is company in the living room." He let out a small chuckle at that. "Good luck Kiz. I am glad that you are making a fierce reputation for us. It will keep people from trying to fuck with us." I couldn't respond because I was picturing what was going to happen soon. He must have sensed that my attention was no longer on the phone. We both the necessary good bye's and love you's.

By the time I got off the phone with him the pizza had a chance to cool down so they could eat with out having to wait till. I cut the slices into it. Before I walked out I yelled to see if they would like anything to dip it in. I didn't get a response from either one of them. I carried the plates and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. They were still to preoccupied by the game to notice. So me being me, I started chewing with my mouth open in the attempt to make as much noise as possible. It worked for Christian because he whipped his head around to look at me than saw his plate and started taking huge bites causing me smile wide. It took Adrian a few more seconds to realize that we were both eating. He quickly grabbed his plate to start eating when he decided to lean back of the couch. Hmm, maybe he can't do two things at once. I raised my eyebrow with that thought. I looked at him with my peripheral vision. He had a very thoughtful look on his face. I glanced at Christian who also looked like he was thinking to hard. "No wonder I smell smoke. You both look like you are thinking to hard." I said with a straight face. Keeping a straight face is harder than it sounds when they both turned their heads at the same time to glare at me.

APOV (another small one, mainly because he is drunk and for most people that have a decent buzz

it's really hard to concentrate on anything.)

I remember walking here but I didn't know where here was. I glanced around and saw a very hot chick walking into a room. Did I pick her up at the bar? Wait, why is Christian here? Oh yeah, Lissa was making out with that Aaron dude and he caught them. Which caused a huge fight and a break up. I took him to a bar to try and get his mind off of things for a few. Most people drink after breaking up, right? I don't really know. I'm more of a fuck them and leave them. I was notorious for it and yet I never have a problem with getting a women or two.

I heard a noise and turned around to see the hot chick walk out in satin pajamas with a robe. DAMN! I must of hit the jack pot to have gotten her attention. Don't get me wrong, the women that I get are cute but she is in a different class than them. Wait a minute, what is her name?

I my thought for a minute when she said that she smelled smoke because we were thinking to hard. I couldn't help but glare at her.

A second later I asked her "What is your name?". I had just been sitting there staring in front of me thinking (about everything above). She had a small smile on her face. "My name is Guardian Isabella Smith. I brought you two here because you both were wondering around court and I did not want you to get lost or walking out of the wards." I had heard that name before, just couldn't remember where. I sat there trying to remember where I heard that name. Suddenly I remembered where I had heard about her. My guardian was talking about a female guardian that had just came to court for some unknown reason that was very hot and had a lot of moljnia marks, including some that were very old. She was supposed to be as deadly as she was pretty. Considering how pretty she is that if not a very good thing. I decided to look at her aura but I've never seen one like it before. It was mostly yellow (which means horny. Not sure if that is in the book or not. But it does in my story). I turned my attention back to the tv with a smirk on my face. Maybe I will be able to see what's under her clothes.

I heard Christian gasp so I turned to see what was going on. She took her robe off than picked up a controller. She did have a lot of marks and a big tattoo on her perfect body. Damn, my dick is getting hard just by glancing at her. "You guys want to play some more?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. The only thing I could do was nod my head. I couldn't remember how to speak. I felt like an idiot. Normally I was the one that controlled how the situation went but I couldn't even get my thoughts straight around her. I wanted to know what she felt like and tasted like. So I did the only thing that I could do right now and picked up the controller.

CPOV (couldn't help myself :D)

I was still upset about Lissa but when I was around Isabella I couldn't even remember anything except that I was single. After I kissed her in the kitchen I couldn't keep my mind off of her. I wanted to take her than but she stopped. I don't understand why, well I do, Adrian was in the next room. Fucking cock blocker. When she took the robe off and instantly got hard. Shit, I have never responded to anyone the way I do around her. The shirt was see threw and I could see all of her tattoos. I didn't think it was possible from me to get even more worked up just looking at someone. I shifted in my seat so it wasn't visible. Thankfully she sat in between Adrian and I. I reached forward and grabbed the controller and said "Game on." I saw a smirk on her face and wondered what was on her mind. The only thing I could think of was how good it would feel inside of her. I could feel myself flush a little bit and it took a lot of control to calm myself down so I could focus a little bit on the game.

RPOV

Both of them shifted in their seat. I couldn't help but smirk. I wanted to see how long it would take for one of them to crack. Both of them couldn't play the game at all. I asked if they wanted to watch a movie and the first one I could think of was "The Unborn". I kept it a little cold in my room because I sleep better. So I had a comforter on top of the couch. I go up to put the movie in and bent over forgetting that I didn't wear underwear and heard them shifting their weight around some more. I decided that I would go change into something more comfortable, well maybe not more comfortable but something that I know that they would appreciate. (A/N I don't know if they will allow me to post a few of the outfits that have been mentioned threw out the story on Flikr. So if you know than let me know. I don't have any that show nudity but it definitely cuts it close. i.e. the outfit that she is about to wear.) The outfit that I choose was something that I could hide under a robe and slippers. That way they would both get a surprise. It was a black and red corset that tied up twice in the front leaving some skin exposed on my stomach, almost the whole back was straps that held it together, it had garter straps built in so I put on thigh highs that looked like panty hose but with a lace design on top (you can generally find them at any store), gloves that went up to my elbow and was held on by a small string that went around the middle finger and of course the matching g-string. I chose not to wear the g-string. That way they would have easier access, told you its been a minute since I had some and I was turned on to the point that if I sat down right now I would need a towel. I keep a few pairs of shoes under the coffee table. Thankfully (insert sly grin here) my heels were down there. Before I walked out of my room I put on my big fluffy robe and slippers.

I walked back out and they both looked a little disappointed that I was now more covered up. I smiled internally and sat down in the middle again. Than I grabbed the blanket and covered up all three of us. This caused both of them to smile. I pressed play on the movie. I had a feeling that since Christian had made the first move with me in the kitchen that he would be the one to start things here. Adrian had a reputation of being a womanizer. All I could do is wait and see...

**This one is a bit shorter than my recent ones but I wanted to see what you were feeling. I have already started the next chapter so I wanted to know if I need to start over. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Richelle Meade owns VA Series. Not me.**

I had a sudden feeling of sadness. I know it wasn't from me. As I sat there trying to figure out where it came from. The feeling came back only with much more force. I decided to figure out where it was coming from and sort of "followed" it back to where the feeling came from. It was from Lissa. It has been a long time since I went into her head. She was bawling in her room because of she felt guilty about kissing Aaron even though she didn't really want to. She was still in love with Christian and had heard about him getting drunk at a bar than to be spotted later walking into the guest housing with a female (which is me, thankfully they didn't get to see who I was).

It was sudden feeling that she had to kiss Aaron when she passed him. I knew almost instantly that she was compelled. She wanted to harm my family and that's a very big no no. Why would someone want to hurt her. She was so innocent and fair. It felt odd that the bond was opening again. It meant that all the hard work that I put into closing myself off is going to be waste. Just by letting myself feel again. I don't want to feel again but I NEED to get any information about Tasha that I can. If the requires any sort of sacrifice than I am more than willing to pay it. I will do ANYTHING to keep my loved ones safe.

I suddenly remembered what was going on in my place. I could see that Christian was almost completely sober and looked like he was trying to make a decision. I decided to make his choice for him. I leaned over to give him a small kiss on the check grabbed his hand and said follow me. I walked to the door and told him good night. You could tell it took him by surprise because he looked relieved. Told him that he looked like shit so he needed to go take a shower and sleep it off than try to fix what ever the problem was. I was glad that I got pulled into her head before anything else could happen between us.

What the Fuck! Why am I acting this way? I have never had empathy for anyone until now. I wonder if this will effect the way I work. Guess the only way to know is to try and find out.

Adrian didn't get a choice of getting to leave. I was going to take advantage of his reputation. I needed to get close to him so I have a valid excuse to be around them. I turned around to see Adrian staring at the movie. It looked like he was asleep with his eyes open. It was obvious why he didn't have a problem getting attention from females. He was really nice eye candy. I wonder if his reputation about his skills are also true.

I walked over silently. He didn't even notice that I wasn't near the door any more, which was sloppy on his part, and was walking towards him. As I walking I could feel myself starting to get wet. I got directly behind him to see if he was awake. When he jumped at a scene in the movie it was obvious that he was awake. I went to sit next to him. I slowly slipped my slippers off and put my heels on. I asked if he wanted to share a blanket with me, the only response I got was a slight nod. I put it over both of us and leaned into his shoulder. I saw him turn his head and look at me. I didn't notice that my robe opened up but not enough that he could see what was under it. All of a sudden he shifted his position. He was now sitting with one leg on the couch and the other on the floor. This way I had to sit in between his legs and lean on him. Out of the corner of my eye you could see him constantly glancing down at me. He asked if I liked the movie. I have seen it before so I looked at him and said "I have seen it many times. So yes I like it." I said all of that with a small smile on my face. He was the one to make the first move. He leaned down and gently kissed me. I was still horny from earlier so it was me that deepened it. He didn't stop me instead he was starting to rub his hand up and down my arm. I forgot that I had the robe on. Fucking robe. I looked at him "Are you sure you want to go farther?" He didn't even hesitate in say hell yes. I stood up and he looked confused but his expression went to hungry once he saw me untie the robe. It fell to the floor and the silence was deafening. He still looked frozen but he suddenly started moving and grabbed my wrist to pull me closer to him. Hmm, he like being in charge. I wonder what his boundaries are and maybe I can break them. I walked over to him but didn't sit down like he wanted. I dropped to my knees so I was close to his height since he was sitting down. I wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. That's all we did for a few than I decided to move forward. I didn't even bother with his shirt. I went straight to his belt and unbuckled it. I had his pants undone and was waiting for him to stand up so they could come off. He complied to what I told him to do. Once he was standing up in front of my I grabbed his dick that was starting to get hard. You could tell he was turned on but not to much. Without touching it I pulled all of him in my mouth and sucked for a few seconds before he was all the way hard. I like it when they are soft, I can fit it all in my mouth without having to deep throat. Once he was completely hard I made him sit down. I moved in between his legs to continue but he didn't want that. He grabbed my upper arm and you could see the want in them. Just giving him demands and him following them had me wet. He had pulled me to the couch. As I started to straddle him, he slipped a hand in between us not letting me sit down. Let me tell you this boy KNEW how to use his fingers. He started working on my clit causing me to start moaning. After a few seconds of that I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and tilted his head back so we could kiss. He deepened the kiss and stuck a finger in me at the same time. He worked his thumb on my clit and stuck another one in me. I moaned loudly when he did this. I was starting to get close and he added a third. I couldn't stand it anymore. I broke off the kiss and threw my head back panting. I was almost there and he stopped. I all but glared at him. He smiled at me "What are you willing to do?" He asked as he started playing with my clit again. I was having trouble focusing so the only thing that came out was a grunt. He gave me a brilliant smile and sped up on my clit and put two fingers back in me. Once my breathing started to become uneven he had maneuvered it so I was directly above him. Damn, I didn't even notice. He is living up to his reputation. I couldn't think anymore because his dick replaced his fingers. As I slid down I held my breath until he was in as far as he could. I let out a ragged breath when he grabbed my hips to get me to move. Instead of moving I grabbed his face and kissed him. You could see him trying to figure out how to go farther. I smirked and watched his face go slack as I started rocking my hips a little. Once I got into the rhythm of it. It was like I never really went the whole length of him but as I went forward I would lift myself up and on the way back, I would grind so he could hit every spot and it rubbed my clit against him since he was sitting up. He finally realized that he hadn't moved his hands one of them slid up front and rubbed me. I was getting close fast. As I could feel myself starting to climax his other hand slid down to my other hole and stuck his finger in that. With all three sensations I came so hard that I couldn't see straight. He hadn't gone yet so I had to keep going. He couldn't stand it much longer and soon came himself. The whole time I was riding out one of the best orgasms of my life. While we were trying to catch our breaths he said "Wow. That was awesome." I turned my head to look at him with a slight pout "You ready to leave so soon? I had hoped that we could entertain each other for the rest of the night." His jaw dropped than he composed himself with a grin. For the next few hours we enjoyed each others bodies. He was better than he his reputation. After the last one I could tell that he needed to eat. When I asked he tried to side step the topic. So, I grabbed his face to say "If you needed to feed why didn't you say anything?" In return he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I will let you feed off of me just this once. This will be the only time you will get blood from me. I just ask that you heal the wounds once your done." "How did you know that I am a spirit user?" he asked quietly. "Only a rumor but you just confirmed that you were" He only grabbed my face to kiss me. Once I was close to my third orgasm (the boy had stamina, it was GREAT!) I could tell he was getting close too. He slowly leaned down and started to kiss and suck on my neck. He had just pushed me over the edge so I was cumming hard when I felt his teeth piercing my skin and added the rush of their bite to my orgasm and I was past cloud nine. I couldn't move at all. I felt him heal my neck.

It took a lot for me to turn my head to look at him. "Is this going to be a one night stand or do you want to hang out some more?" It was blunt but it needed to be asked. He was shocked to say the least. "I'd be stupid not to be friends with you. That was some of the best sex of my life. You aren't afraid to try anything. It's refreshing." I felt myself blush a little. Me, Blushing? I'm blame me blushing on the fact that I still felt like floating. That was also some of the best sex in my life.

As I sat there thinking about all of the other times. I realized that besides me doing what I have had to do to (like seducing the person that I need something from) has all been for my job. I have only had sex with one person that I wanted to and that was with Zander. It has been a while since I have seen or talked to him. Maybe I'll call him later. Once I can remember the difference between up and down. Right now I'm still on cloud nine. So I am not going to worry about it too much right now. We both just laid in bed to recollect some of our composure. I was still thinking about things and the fact that he could read auras and that mine was different than others made my heart suddenly start racing. He must have felt it because he turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised. I didn't answer him so he started to look at me with more interest. He sat up abruptly and narrowed his eyes while he was studying me. "Rose?" he asked softly. I must be slow this morning. I looked back at him with wide eyes. It has been a while sense anyone has called me by that name. I must have been sitting there with shock in my eyes and my mouth open. He scooted closer to me and shut my mouth than wrapped his arms around me tightly. "What was that for?" I asked softly, kind of worried about his response. "We were so worried about where you went and why you left so suddenly." Than his demeanor changed to angry. "Why did you do that? Do you know how upset everyone was after you left?" He wasn't floating any more. He was starting to make me come off of my cloud and it was making me mad. "Oh yeah, I know how long it took you guys to even realize I left. It was almost a week. A WEEK!" After that my temper was growing. Which isn't a good thing anymore. I have learned a lot of things since we have seen each other. "Well, why did you leave? Why are you suddenly back here?" He kept asking. "I left because I was presented with an opportunity that was too good to pass. I am back to find out information about someone that is planning on hurting the some of the group that is supporting the campaign for the moroi to use offensive magic. I need your help to get this information. They can't know who I am until after this situation is dealt with. Once I handle this I will tell everyone who I really am; I promise." I don't know what was happening to me. I don't ask for help but by the end it sounded like I was practically begging. I never sounded like this. I would get what I needed no matter the consequences to others. I don't know what he was thinking about but his face showed no emotion though. "Will you tell me everything that I want to know? Why do you need my help?" he asked hesitantly. "I will answer the questions that I can. Believe it or not what I am doing is not going to benefit just me and my interests."

"What information do you need?" He started his round of questions. Oh boy. let the fun begin. "I need information on Tasha Ozera and the people that she is working with. The only way to do that is to start hanging out with you guys again. I need to know what Christian knows about her." A small look of confusion flashed across his face. "Than why did you let him leave last night?" I gave a small smile."It would seem that from being close to Lissa the more the bond is opening. I could feel her regret about arguing with him and when she heard that he had entered this building it only caused her more grief. I couldn't be the reason for them to broke up. I could see he was also conflicted and I decided to what was best for both of them. I could have continued with what I planned but I don't think he'd be happy this morning. I checked in on her this morning and she was happy to see him and to know that he didn't do anything and they are now back together." I couldn't believe what was going on. I needed to get rid of these damn feelings. "Who are you working for?" He didn't waste time to ask. This time I did smile " I work for myself. Guess you could say that I am a 'partner' in the family business. And before you can ask I will not tell you who that is." "What is your job exactly?" This one I could feel my face harden slightly. "That is some of the information that you don't need to know." He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you sleep with me rather than asking me for my help?" I let a huge smile spread across my face. "Did you not want to sleep with me?" I countered. He grinned. "Its always been a dream to get you in bed with me and you know that. It was better than what I could have ever imagined." His smile faltered slightly. "Where you ever going to tell me who you really are?" "I knew that you would be able to see who I am once you looked at me this morning. I was prepared to talk about some things with you. I had A LOT of fun last night. Did you?" I don't think he realized how big his smile got. "Oh yes. I will help you. I assume that you still want to use Guardian Isabella Smith as your name." "Of course. Thank you for agreeing to help me." I responded. We sat there for about an hour maybe two just talking about trivial things.

It was strange though. Thoughts of Zander would pop in my head randomly threw out our conversation. Since the first time I had thought of him this morning I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. I need to call him. After Adrian left to go to his room. I jumped into the shower to clean myself up. I wasn't modest so I just walked around naked with my skin saturated with baby oil. I like my skin soft, thank you very much. I just let my hair dry naturally, didn't really see the need in doing anything special with it. Okay I decided to give in and called him. It rang twice before he picked up, "Speak" I forgot how rude he answered the phone. I could feel a small scowl that had formed. "Well that's not a very nice way to say hello to someone that you have not spoken to in a while." "Isabella?" he questioned. I guess it has been a long time. That made me feel a little guilty. "Yeah, I decided to check in and see if there was any new information." Why couldn't I just tell him? What the hell. Was it wrong of me to just want to talk to him? I need to stop being all business. Even Abe had a personal life. "Nothing new over here. You know that we would call if there was." He told me without any kind of emotion in his voice. "Actually, I just wanted to see how things were with you and to ask how you were doing." I stated quietly. He was quiet for a second. "Things are normal around here, nothing." He paused for a few. Guess I did catch him off guard. "I am okay. It feels odd without you here and I guess I was starting to miss you." I smiled but forgot he was still on the phone with his statement. "Hello?" "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting for you to miss me also." "Also? You miss me?" I think he must have said it without thinking. "If there was a way that you could be here and not raise any eyebrows than I would ask you to come in a heartbeat." Where was all this coming from. I am telling someone how I really feel. Not sure what my feelings are for him yet. I just know that I miss him. "Can you still try to find out any information about how this so it can be over quickly." He responded quickly to that one. "Yes, I am looking into any lead that I can. But there are not that many. Other people that were getting information from the source that you disposed of at court noticed this morning. It's all over the news. I still can't believe on your methods of getting rid of him were." Some of my old self come back. "He was engaged in some activities that I didn't approve of. I felt that it was a good way to handle him. I considered it pay back for some of the things that he has done." I had a small creepy smile on. "Sometimes you scare me. I don't think I could have done that to some one." He said. "If you saw or even heard what was going on, I doubt you would have hesitated in reacting in a similar way." "I have to go. Abe is calling me." He sounded a little upset to be getting off the phone but there is not much he can do. He still works for him. "Okay. Keep me updated and hopefully this will either end soon or I will find a reason for you to be needed at court." I sounded a little sad and he must of heard it. "I miss you too. Call when you get a chance." he hung up right after that statement. He knew me too well. I didn't have to come right and say it, he just knew. I miss him terribly.

APOV

I couldn't believe that Isabella is Rose. I knew that her aura looked familiar. Oh Shit! I finally got my dream to come true. I got to sleep with her. Wow, she is Great! Maybe before she can gather the information that she needs I will be able to sleep with her again. I couldn't help walking around with a smile on my face. Wonder what Tasha has to do with anything that involves her. When she had told me that her face had hardened. It actually was very unnerving to see her like that. I told her that I would help her and I will. I am just confused about things. I thought Tasha was part of the panel that wanted the moroi to be able to use their magic. There had to be a good reason on why Rose, wait Isabella, was so fixated on her. I couldn't get that thought out of my head. Where did Tasha play into things?

Isabella had changed a lot since I last saw her when she still attended school. Her whole appearance had changed. Wonder what she does now. I couldn't get that out of her, but I will one day soon. It didn't look like she was happy about letting her emotions come out let alone talk about them. My thoughts were soon cut off by some thing that I had heard in passing.

"Did you hear how they found him?" some random women said. The other one had said "Who would be able to stomach doing that to another person? I heard that there was also a tape of him confessing what he has done to young females. I can understand being mad and wanting him to be punished for it. But he definitely didn't deserve that." What happened that had everyone so shaken up. I heard some bits and pieces of what happened to the guy as I walked to the feeders. He was found with nails every where. Even in places that made me cringe just thinking about it.

Did Isabella do this? Was she apart of the mob now? I don't know her well enough any more to be able to tell if she could do this. If she did than she has changed more than any of us could imagine. I shuddered at the idea. I had finished up at the feeders and met up with everyone at the cafe.

"Good morning" I said with a big smile on my face. Christian looked like he had a hang over but was sitting with Lissa. Maybe they had worked things out. I looked at their aura's. He looked like he was in pain, must have been from the hang over, and still looked a little upset. She looked relieved and still unhappy about something. Maybe they hadn't worked things out. They both looked up with curious looks. "Why are you smiling? Have a good night?" Lissa asked. The smile never left my face. "yep." I didn't want to elaborate on it. Christian glanced at me with an odd look. It looked like he was jealous and relieved at the same time. I could only guess why he felt that way. Actually, I didn't need to guess. "Did you hear about that guy?" he asked. "Yeah, but only in passing. What was all of that about?" I let my curiosity get the best of me. "Well someone found him this morning nailed to a chair. By more than a few nails. There was a small recording saying that he was abusing young women. I guess that is why he was murdered. Oh well, one less pyscho out there." He didn't looked upset about the way he died or even the fact that he was dead. It looked like he could care less. His gaze shifted to the door than to Lissa. She didn't see him looking at the door because she was already looking at the door. I wanted to see what had caught their attention.

I looked up to see Isabella walking into the cafe. She had a face that made others stay out of her way. Wonder what happened to put that look on her face that was almost hostile. All of the guardians were staring at her. From the looks on their faces she made them feel uneasy. She didn't do anything except walk in the door. Her eyes swept across the room and paused on me. They had stayed there just long enough for the attention, to shift to me for a second. I was used to attention but for some reason I felt uneasy. I got up from my chair and walked over to her while she was in line.

"Good morning" What else was I supposed to say? She returned it with a slight smile. You could see her whole demeanor almost change. "Good morning? You sleep well?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I guess she was going to show some of her old attitude today. "Felt like I was cloud nine, you?" "We must have been having the same dream because I also felt like I was floating." I couldn't help but to return her smirk with my own.

I lead her over to the table that everyone was now sitting at Dimitri, Eddie and Mia had joined Christian and Lissa. She didn't hesitate once. I guess she was used to covering up her true feelings because I could see a miniscule amount of uneasiness in her aura but that's it.

We sat down and without hesitation she had taken a big bite out of her sandwich. That only caused me to smirk again, "You seem to be very hungry." I just stated. She glanced at me before she spoke, "I missed dinner." She said while managing to keep a straight face. The others had glanced at each other. Mia being one of the most blunt out of the group said "Adrian are you going to introduce your friend?" I had completely forgot that they didn't know that she was Rose. She did look completely different than when she left. " Guardian Smith, this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Guardian Eddie Castile, Lord Christian Ozera, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Ms. Mia Rinaldi. Everyone this is Guardian Isabella Smith." She watched quietly as I pointed to everyone. "I have heard things about all of you. I am pleased to meet all of you." was all she said than took another bite of her sandwich. I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. She always ate a lot.

RPOV

I walked in the cafe with my normal mask on. Every one was staring at me. The guardians shifted uncomfortably where they were standing. I quickly scanned the room and paused briefly at Adrian and it seemed to draw him attention so I turned back to the food. It felt like I was on cloud nine again just by looking at it. I grabbed a plate full of food while making small talk with Adrian. We walked to the table. I was caught off guard for a second because every one that I knew was sitting there. I was so hungry that when he asked me if I was hungry I said the only thing that came to mind. After a second Mia asked who I was. I wasn't surprised that she was the one to ask. Lissa was always to polite and I could tell that it was only a matter of time before one of the guys asked. I glanced at Adrian and his aura had a weird color in it. This is so weird! What is happening. I am going to have to figure out what all these colors mean and exactly what I was capable of.

A few minutes went by; I was sucked in Lissa's head. She had a feeling that she knew me from some where and a longing that I was really was Rose. I wanted to break my facade right then and there. I couldn't. I was dumbstruck by the fact that she missed me. I must have been staring at her because she started to shift in her seat. I was still looking at her while thinking that I wish I could tell her the truth and that I missed her so much. Her eyes went wide for a second. "_Is that you Rose? I could hear you talking in my head! I miss you so much. Are you hiding from someone. Why..." _My face didn't show anything. I took another bite and answered in my head by cutting her off from her triad of questions. "_I am sorry for leaving and PLEASE do not let anyone know who I really am. I will explain later. Can we meet up later." _ She had the slightest smile on her face and replied...

A/N Sorry about the delay. I schedule was hectic with the hurricane than I lost power for a few. Thankfully no damage to my property though. I hope others didn't have a lot of damage.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own VA series. R. Meade is the proud owner. **

"_I would love to. I have a new number. Make sure to get it before we leave."_ I can't believe that the bond is two ways now. It is a great thing that I have mastered blocking it. I have created walls so she won't ever be able to get past. OH FUCK! What in the hell was I thinking. I just admitted to Lissa that I am Rose not Isabella. I need to get back to some of my old jobs so I can start cutting all of these damn emotions off.

I finished eating first, of course, and studied them the whole time. I sat there trying to blend in with the other people in the cafe. They were talking about meaningless things like who said what to whom. One sentence did catch my attention. Christian said that his Aunt Tasha was coming into court to try and gather more supporters for the moroi using their magic.

For some stupid reason she wanted to get rid of the top supporters of the cause. Just because she is scared of Abe's and I reputation.

I'm going to love to see her reaction when she sees me sitting with everyone. She is the only one that will recognize me right off the bat. Now that I am thinking about it, why hadn't Mia figured out where she knew me from. Hmm... maybe she does and chose not to say anything considering the people that she knows who I am. The people that Mia met at the meeting aren't exactly the type that like to be talked about and do not take betrayal well. If I were her, I wouldn't want to make it public knowledge that I have anything to do with that type of people . Well, I really wouldn't care but I am not Mia..

"When is she planning on coming in, if you don't mind me asking? I am also supporting the moroi using their magic for offensive purposes. It'd be nice for the two of us to sit down to discuss ways to come up with new ideas on how to get more supporters and for them to take it seriously." I asked Christian. I don't know what face I had on but he gave me a look like there was a very slim chance that he'd leave me alone with her. It seems that I need to change my normal face into something more neutral. Which is going to be interesting because I am just not a huge fan of people. They are just there and if I need them than they are just pawns to me.

I quickly popped into Lissa's head to find out that she is coming in a week and to see what facial expression was. Well damn, I had a very wicked smile that just turned the tips of my lips up. My eyes were lit with anticipation. I need to get away for a few to get myself back in control. I HATE not being able to control my feelings and being able to hide them from everyone. My face would never give away anything. Granted that mask will make you want to back away and move out of my way when I was near. It they have a good sense of self preservation than they would know to stay away.

"I can ask if she will have any free time to meet you. She is always looking for others that will gain more supporters." was what he ended up saying hesitantly. I made sure my face went back to being as neutral as I possibly could and thanked him. I sat there threw out lunch barely talking and watching/studying their mannerisms. I could tell that just by my presence was making them uncomfortable. I glanced at Adrian to see if he was participating in the conversation, of course he was. It was some trivial topic that I had lost interest in shortly after the conversation had started.

I could feel everyone's energy around them. All of these new powers that seem to the surface. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could feel the others at the table. I could and it was awesome and yet it terrified me at the same time. I found Adrian's and pushed into it. I found out that I could enter his mind just like I could with Lissa. WOW! I love this. I looked back at Lissa and opened up the bond just a little. Anyone could see that she was excited and anxious about something but no one would ever be able to guess what it was about. I dug deeper into her mind and found her memory of her figuring out who I am. I wanted to try something to see if it would work...

I started probing around and started to erase her memories of tonight. That way she would never remember who I really was. It was nothing like compulsion. That could wear off. This would never be able to wear off it was permanent. She sat there with a dazed look on her face for a second than looked around and saw me. She looked a bit confused but that was about it. She didn't ask who I was or bring it up.

I felt like I was on cloud nine again. I could control what people thought and remember. This night was turning out great. She wouldn't remember that I was Rose, only that she just met me. How much better can it get? Maybe I change my hair style again. I have had somebody charm a really pretty necklace with a Nazar charm. My dad picked out the charm. However, since he choose it, I made every that worked closely with either my father or I had to wear one. In the 'occupation' that we all were in it was starting to become a symbol of our territory and that they were higher than normal. Not quite sure if that's a good thing. It has saved some of our people. A couple of them had gotten kidnapped causing Zander and I to go and retrieve them. The kidnappers had been dealt with and sent back as a message to whom ever that had contracted them on what happened if they fucked with us. Since than our rivals tend to stay away from those that wore the Nazar. I would only get involved if it was to get at/to my people. If it was a personal thing like being caught cheating or something close, I consider that a waste of my time so they are alone to handle it. I have been told that I strict, scary and beautiful but at the same time respected because I treated them as fair as I can but when things that happen that I don't like i.e. being lied too, well I don't take that well at all and I get creative on my ways of discipline.

I told Adrian that I had stuff that needed to attend to in his head. He glanced at me with his eyes wide for a second; not expecting that I could do that. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the check, well that was the plan but he changed it, his hand was suddenly around my neck to pull me in for a very thorough yet passionate kiss. It turned me on very much so that was my cue to get away from him quickly or we'd be busy for a few. When I pulled back I had a smile on my face. He also had a smile on his face only his was a bit bigger. It made me feel good but also slightly guilty for some reason. I dismissed feeling guilty with out a second thought. Everyone at the table all had stunned faces on their face. I guess they didn't see Adrian with someone out in public. I looked at them and studied their aura's, trying to memorize. I couldn't stand just sitting there much longer while I had other things to do. I felt that I was just wasting my time. They weren't going to talk about anything around me yet. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you but please excuse me. I have a few things to take care of." I said before leaving; it couldn't hurt leaving on a good note. They all responded with similar words. While I was walking away I heard them basically grilling poor Adrian about me and how we met. He responded in ways that I would have, very vague and just enough to satisfy them.

A/N: I am going to reread my previous chapters and put up the outfits that I describe in the story and maybe change how things are worded. If you want to see the outfits please let me know. Sorry about being very short but as many others would say I was very very busy. So I'm not going to bother telling all the details. They would just make you bored. I'm going to make the next chapter extra long to make up for this one. I will let you know if I make changes to any of the story I will put it before the next chapter. Oh and thank you for everyone that reads this. A quick thanks to the person that had asked a few questions; it gave me more ideas and add more things to the story. Plot is still the same though.

Sabrina


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own VA series**. **I have not had a chance to go and read so I can put up out fits.**

I decided that to just walk around to see things like where the most popular places are and the most secure. I could here some people yelling; they were quite a distance away. I've been training to rely on my other senses not just my eye sight,.but lately even that has seemed more sensitive. I decided to be nosey and made my way over to the noise. Christian yelling at Tasha, they were arguing about trivial things that was of no interest of me. I had perched myself on a tree not to far away to sit in. After a few minutes, they both seemed to calm down and were just talking. That's when he mentioned that someone was asking about her and that she would love for a chance to meet her. That got my attention as I stood up instantly and easily on the branch. I was making my way down to a lower branch to I could hear better. I did this without making so it didn't draw any attention to me. I wanted to watch what was going on rather as well as listening. That had caught her off gaurd so she asked what I looked like. I was She seemed to pale a little than composed herself. I was VERY glad that I changed my hair and stopped wearing contacts after seeing everyone. When he described me, she immediately got a worried look in her eyes. When I saw the frightened look in her eyes and that she had also went a little green made a huge smile appear on my face. I love it when people were afraid of me. He asked if she was okay but she was in shock so she was having a hard time to say anything much less move, not even blink. Christian looked like he was starting to get worried; so he went to get his cell phone. All of a sudden she came back to life and told him that she would see him later. She left him standing there and just walked away without any explanation. He looked dumbfounded; which was a funny sight, all in itself.

I was torn between running after her to see what she was going and staying to see what she was doing and to stay here to figure out what he knew about her. I decided that I really didn't care what he knew. She was my target, everything started with her and Victor and it will end with them. I haven't decided if she was going to have quick and relatively painless death or slow, long and very painful. The painful one seemed the best idea.

She ran up to a door that had a retinal and voice analyzer plus a key pad. Which wouldn't be a big problem to me. I would just get multiple copies of her saying the password. Of course I would torture her for the key pad number so I can gain access. As for the eye, hmph, that would probably be the easiest, I would just rip out one or maybe both of her eyes and to bring with me. I'd have to do it in that order which was nothing that I would ever stress about. This may sound a bit sick but I kind of get some sick twisted pleasure by watching someone plead and beg for their life. Besides the times that I went on expeditions on my own I would work with Zander. Damn it, what the fuck! Why does my mind keep going back to him. This is ridiculous. I don't like having any sort of feelings. They do nothing but cause pain at some point or another. I need to get my mind off of him.

Not even two seconds later my phone rang. It must of caught Tasha's attention because she turned around to look just before the door clicked shut. It was Zander, of course it would be, "One of the people that we have working in Victor's organization have been alerted that we have someone inside court. They don't know who it is, yet." All of a sudden I could hear ringing of another phone in background of our call. I was put on hold, FUN! I hate waiting, it has never been my best thing. "That was someone that is there named of Ms. Mia Rinaldi that was looking for either you or Abe. She has been asking around to see if anyone knew how to get in touch with you. She had very good luck because the person she asked actually works for Abe. Not in 'our division' ( We called ourselves the 'enforcers', for obvious reasons and we call everyone else the 'Norms'. Very original of us, right?They handle the everyday business, well everyday for our type of work, i.e. drug trafficking and other various stuff like that but they fit into the typical stereotype of what a mob person would look like and do.) I don't think she would like how she would be treated after asking that." Us enforcers were known for being brutal, uncaring and merciless. We weren't supposed to interact with others very often due to our violent tendencies. Thankfully there was not that many of us. There was maybe 10-15 at any given time. There has been a time when there was only 5 of us. That's when I had the most fun. They go into the job knowing that they may have very short life but those that do come feel that there is nothing left to live for. I came in because it was the family business; although I didn't know that when I started but it just felt right for me. Granted if they fail training they get offered a job with the Norms or they simply disappeared. There is a reason why I am one of the most feared among others.

_Small Flashback _

Personally, I have trained close to 250 people and out of that there were maybe 10 that still wanted to keep going into becoming one of us. Than about 40 people would stay in but go to be interviewed by my dad. The rest would be told to stand in a certain area out in the middle of no where in a small space, so they weren't so far apart, than I would throw a couple of grenades in there and blow them up. It was a hell of a lot easier than trying to have someone compel them and take the chance of them remembering this one day. I know, I know I sound as cruel as can be but hey it pretty much saves me a lot of clean up time and saves bullets. No one but Zander and I know how we used to get rid of those that failed. We both sleep just fine now and than.

I walked into the front of the main house and a bunch of guardians came running towards me because I didn't let my entrance known. Once they saw who it was they stopped as quickly as they could and practically ran away from me. I would barely space a glance at them and walk straight into my dad's office. He was just filling out some forms as I walked in and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk and propped my feet up. I was in a somewhat good mood because I barely get a chance to blow things up. Hey, I can't help it; I get happy when things go BOOM!

He looked up and slightly narrowed his eyes at me, "Why do you a smirk on your face?" It was barely noticeable but we just knew each other that well. "Got rid of the ones that didn't want to be with us anymore." was the only thing I said. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Do I want to know?" Just after he asked that I let myself grin. It may have been evil looking one but I couldn't help it. The only thing he did was shake his head while saying "Never mind" Sometimes I think that I scared my own dad.

_End of Flashback_

I was sitting there debating on how I wanted to handle this situation. Should I walk up to her and talk to her face to face or just call her to pretend that I am no where near court.

A/N: sorry about taking so long to update. There has been way too much going on for me to even get a chance to look at my computer. I'm starting the next chapter right now.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own VA series. R. Meade is the proud owner.**

I was still debating while I was eating lunch on how to handle things with Mia. When I saw her enter the same cafe, knowing that I didn't look any thing like I did the last time we saw each other but she still looked around the room and stopped on me for a few seconds. It was one of those looks that you see a face that looks familiar but can't place it. Which caused me to give her some brownie points for the way she walked in.

I glanced around the room to see how many people that were also in the cafe. Seems that barely anyone was out to eat right now. She looked around to see a place to eat. There was a table that was close to me and sat down there. As I watched her out of the corner of my eye, I could see her keep glancing at me. I finished my food and got up to throw it away in the trash. Suddenly an idea came popped into my mind and I turned around to walk up to her. As I sat down I asked her why she kept looking at me. "You just look like someone I have met before." was her response. I gave her a very small smile, it was just a the corner of my lips that slightly raised. "And who would that be?" "Well, you kind of look like a women named Isabella." She stated without her voice wavering at all. I raised my eyebrow, (yes I finally figured out how to do that) "I know that name but why would you want to talk to her?" She looked straight into my eyes and stated. "I have my own reasons." The whole time that I sat there, I was studying her the whole time trying to figure out how she really acted towards others. I must have been staring at her for longer than I thought because she started to look uncomfortable. However this is Mia that we are talking about after all, "Take a picture it will last longer." was what she said as she got up. I am NEVER dismissed by others. It took every ounce of my patience, which was barely there to begin with even on a good day. The words that came out of my mouth were in a very controlled voice "If you really would like information that about those that you seek, I suggest that you sit down now." I didn't realize how scary that sounded but it was said barely loud enough for others to over hear. She sat back down with a skeptical look on her face. "What are you talking about?" I gave her a small smirk. Than wrote down my name and number on a napkin than handed it to her as I got up to leave the cafe. I could hear her take in a sharp breath than a chair scrapping across the floor. I picked up my pace just a little bit to make sure I was out the door before she caught up to me.

In maybe two steps out of the door she had caught up to me to ask "How do you know her? It can't be you because you look nothing like her?" I just glanced at her to reply with "I am used to having to change my appearance. The person that I am here for and I believe that she saw me, therefore I changed my appearance as soon as I could." I do not like talking out in the open so when I stopped walking without saying anything. She took a couple more steps before she realized that I wasn't next to her than walked back to me. "Where do you live?" I asked as soon as she reached me. I refuse for others to know where I was staying. I already knew where she lived plus who she lives with and their schedules. but was curious on whether or not she would take us there to talk. After being thoroughly surprised when we were almost to her house. I am just not as trusting as others; okay, I do not trust any one. Granted she didn't have the same life style that I did. So there really was no reason for her to constantly watch her back. Neither of us said anything the entire way to her house. As we walked into her house I glanced at her with a look with a surprised expression. I was shocked that she actually took me here without any questions.

I have some employees that work and live here at court so they could report to me on a regular basis. So I was always up to date on everything that goes on.

Inside her house was more organized than I had originally thought. She asked if I would like anything to drink that I had politely turned down. I do have manners, I just don't use them regularly, okay maybe on very rare occasions. She led us to her living room. I took a seat in the main chair leaving her to sit on the chair.

I waited for her to break the silence but she looked deep in thought while being just a bit nervous. The whole way there I was curious on what she wanted to know and how she knew who to ask. I was used to these kind of meetings so I did not hesitate to break the silence. "Why did you want to contact me instead of Abe Mazur?" She looked straight at me to say that she likes to people watch. And that if she saw the same person more than once she would watch on how they would act each time she saw them. I raised and an eyebrow to ask the same question. She answered one of the questions that I was planning on asking but not the one I had asked. She said "I do not know why I chose to talk to you. You just seemed to be the right one to talk too. Plus when I confronted the person that I would see everyday on a way to get in contact with either Abe or you. He paled and frightened look on his face when I mentioned you not Abe. After that I figured that you would be the best to talk too." I had a small smirk on my face from her answer. "Why would take the risk? What is the reason that you would want to talk to me?" She had got into a story about how she was sitting around when Christian was venting about how things were being handled about the moroi movement. Than I remembered that you also attended that meeting and that you were there to represent Abe because he could not make it." I sat there trying to figure out what I should do next. Normally, I would simply kill her after getting all of the information that she has. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it even after she had told me everything she knew, which was quite a bit. I was still going to use Adrian to be more excepted into the group but that would take some time before they would feel comfortable enough to just let everything out like they would do if it was Mia instead of me. I gave her my real cell number not the disposable one that was bought for the time I would be here. She gave me an odd look. "That is my permanent phone number. The one I gave you was just a temporary one." She must have been pleased because she had a smile on her face. When I gave her my main number it showed her that I trusted her enough to give her it. However, it was also a small test to see if she would give it out, which I doubted but it was forwarded to an answering service first. I told her to to report to me about anything that she found out about the subject and she agreed. It would was a good thing that she agreed. We said our good byes and I walked out of her house. While I was walking away, I still couldn't figure out what to do about Mia. I was highly conflicted. I did NOT like being unsure about any thing. I always have a back up plan for the first back up plan. This kind of situation has never happened to me. That was when I decided to make a couple of phone calls. They were to the only two people that I value the opinions of and would actually listen to what they say. The first one was to my father, of course "Why hello, little girl, how my I help you?" He answered rather sarcastically. I however was not feeling sarcastic and told him my thoughts and solutions with a serious tone in my voice. He was quiet for a few and simply said "follow your instincts." Like that helped me SO much. NOT! "Gee thanks, old man. Bye" I had already hung up before he could even reply. I dialed the next number that belonged to Zander. He said much the same thing. I was past frustrated with both of them because they were no help what so ever. I was so in thought that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. I immediately started cussing at the person till I looked up to see that it was only Adrian. He had a that smile on his face when he found something amusing but it was not enough for him to laugh. "What is so funny?" I snapped at him than quickly apologized. What the fuck? Why am I being more polite than I have been in a very long time. Hell maybe even more than when I was at school. I just looked at him and asked if he was hungry; which caused him to laugh. "You never got rid of that appetite of yours, huh?" "Of course not, if anything I eat more." I said smiling. We just sat there talking about different the positive and negatives about the moroi being able to use their magic offensively when everyone came in that I use to call my friends and now I was trying to befriend them again, anyone else find that ironic? For some reason they were talking about me. Well not me, but the old me, when I went by my real name, Rose. I heard my name which caused me to freeze in the middle of my sentence causing Adrian to give me funny look. I had forgotten that I was not by any means normal and had much better hearing than everyone. Glancing back at the group causing him to understand what was happening. I waited to see why they were talking about me. It seemed that they were all wondering what happened to me. There were so many rumors that went around, some were hard to believe, where there were others that were impossible to believe. Lissa was mad that I left without telling her anything making her feel that I betrayed her. In a way I guess that was true. That was the last wishes of her parents, that I was supposed to become her guardian. Pulling out of her head I quickly decided to block her out and any emotion that may have started to show. I slammed my mask back up. Adrian looked a bit sad that I had shut down again but didn't ask what happened. That was one of the many things that I liked about him. He hardly ever questions about any of my motives or reasoning. He would occasionally but never continuing to go after any information. Adrian could finally hear them walking them in our direction and he was studying their aura's. Guess what he saw made him confused and angry. Really wanting to ask what was going on but I was the same as him with information. I would wait when for him to tell me the information and not force it. However, he was the only one that I wouldn't push for information. Because let's face it, I had to do this without hurting the rest of them. I don't think that would make them warm up to me. Although, it was tempting, more so than other times, I had to restrain myself. They walked over to where we were sitting and asked if they could sit down with us. "Sure" Adrian said. I tried to make a face to show that I was happy that they wanted to sit with us but not overly scary type happy. Lissa was staring at me, again. I tilted my head a little to the side while looking back at her. I than raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away quickly to join the conversation; which was about some stupid shit that was so boring that I zoned out. I started to look around the room when Guardian Belikov walked in. I went completely still, almost to the point that I kind of looked like a statue. Adrian elbowed me and making me come out of my trance. What the fuck! I wanted to disappear. Than realizing that sounded like a coward and that was something that I was so not. Their conversation never stopped but had turned into some up coming ball. WOW! I so can't wait! Note the sarcasm.

Mia walked in and immediately sat down with us. Shortly after joining their conversation she said something about all of "us" girls going shopping tomorrow. My eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. I glanced over at Adrian, who was turning red from trying to hold in his laughter. I glared at him for a second which just causing him to loose it. He fell off of his chair because he was laughing so hard. I could only smirk at that. Everyone looked at him like he finally lost his marbles. (He knew my thoughts on this subject. I HATE going out.) It took him a minute to regain his composure. When he returned to his seat, he was saying that he thought that it would be great if we had a girls day. I sat there thinking and decided it would probably make them open up to me a little bit more. So I asked if they would minded that if I went also. I honestly didn't think to bring a dress with the intention to go to a ball. Lissa gave me a sheepish smile and said that it was mainly for royals to celebrate the birthday of someone that I could careless about, let alone to attempt to even bother to remember what his name. I gave her a small smile than said that I wouldn't have any problem for me to get into the ball. Adrian took the chance and asked if I would go with him. Honestly I would have been able to get in by myself but than thought it would be better if I went with Adrian. I was SO going to get him back later for bringing up the topic of shopping. I was sort of grateful but than again, I don't like people.

My thoughts kept drifting off onto what I should do with Mia. She seemed to want to get to know me better because she kept coming up with things for 'us' girls to do. During the whole conversation, Adrian had a small smirk on his face. Oh, he better sleep with one eye open. I wasn't going to warn him because I haven't decided on what I wanted to do with him, yet. The rest of the conversation was about who was dating who and more bull shit.

Mia was tuned into the conversation but kept an eye on everything that was happening around her. I wanted to give her a small test to help me make up my mind. (I had been wandering around and found a small garden that I sat in. Trying to figure out what all I can do.) I thought about a roll that was a couple of tables of way than "saw it flying towards her" (when I _saw _things is what they would do.) My eyes stayed glued on her as I watched how she reacted. Which was pretty damn good for someone with no training. It was about to hit her when she whipped around and grabbed it. I was impressed, which doesn't happen a lot, only something would impress me about very bull moon. I tilted my head again to get a better look at her. She didn't seem surprised or even bothered. She did look around to see where it came from but she was doing it in a way that none of them would notice.

I decided to leave than of course Adrian got up to also leave. I locked eyes with Mia for a fraction of a second and continued to walk past her. I hoped she would understand and if she didn't than she'd have a lot more to prove to me. I barely stepped outside when I received a text. I don't like texting, it takes too much time to sit there to type it than having to wait on a response from the other. NO THANKS! None the less, I opened it to read what Mia had sent to me - "I saw it coming at me from the corner of my eye." Hmm, well tomorrow I will be able to figure out what I would do about Mia. She understood what information that I wanted and gave it to me.

As Adrian and I walked back to his house; I saw the gym. I decided to give my body a good work out. I trained yesterday but I didn't really push my body to any extreme. Which is the way I like it, if I can feel my muscles being pushed, just a little, than I know it is time to stop that exercise. That's the way I have been and the more I push myself the better I got. I loved working out, but than again I love the feeling of being in complete control. I don't do weakness and I hate seeing others show it. Man, I have changed since school. I was totally lost in thought when we got to his house which made me a little mad because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all. I followed him inside and when he shut the door, I spun around on my heel. I looked at him straight in his eyes and said "your an ass." Wow, that was such a big insult. Why am I having trouble thinking lately? It is so not a good idea for me to be at court. It is making me change and I don't like change. He just raised his eyebrow at me with a slight smirk on his face. "I thought you would the chance to get to know them better." I could only glare at him. Now would be a good idea for me to leave so I can work out and get rid of some my anger. Which I know that some of it came from Lissa. I have been taking a little bit of the darkness away. I've always done that, at least every other day but I never took enough for her to notice. I asked him if he wanted to go but he only laughed and said that I must really have lost my mind.

All of a sudden I had a thought about me being able to take darkness away from others. I could see it around him. Lissa had a small amount because of me but he didn't have any way to get rid of it so his was much thicker. I wanted to test my theory. I walked up to him reached up and grabbed the back of his neck bringing him down into a kiss. The kiss started out slow and I kept it that way. Every time our lips would touch I could take some of his darkness. Well that just proved that my theory. I drew back and he had a facial expression that I couldn't describe. "How did you do that?" he whispered. "I don't know." I said just as softly and with that I went to change.

I was on my way to the gym when I heard Mia talking to someone. "I don't understand why you are wanting Isabella to go with us tomorrow." Hmm, she was talking to Lissa. "She is new here and seems like someone that we would get along with." was her response. Lissa just looked at her. Mia continued "Besides I invited her already and I'm not going to all of a sudden tell her no just because you changed your mind. If you have an issue than maybe you shouldn't go." That made Lissa look a little hurt and guilty. Mia just said good night. I am starting to like her more and more. She doesn't take any shit and is up front. I walked towards the gym only to see...


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own VA series, R. Meade has that honor.**

The gym that was pretty full so I decided to go outside to start my workout with a run. I went around the track for about 10 minutes. I didn't really pay attention to anything while I was running. I had an arm band that was made for Ipod's. I had it turned up to the point that I couldn't hear anything or anyone around me. I am still able to tell whether or not someone is close. I didn't care how far I ran; this was just to warm my muscles up. When I was finished with my run, I slowly made my way back into the gym and saw that most of the Guardian's had left. It went from being almost full to about of a third full. I don't know if I was hoping or just wanted to see if I could beat Dimtri now. Shrugging because I couldn't see him I just continued my routine. I try to work out regularly but if I can't than I make sure that I do not miss more than one day. I'm vain, so sue me. Besides I need to look good for some of my assignments. After running outside, I was barely warmed up so I went to the punching bag. Not even three minutes of me releasing my anger on the punching bag I had it swaying violently. Suddenly, the bag was flying off of the hook and landed a few feet away with a loud thud. I had been so zoned into beating the shit out of the bag that I hadn't been paying attention on how hard I was actually hitting. Well fuck, why couldn't they be chained up. Fuck it, I walked over to the bag, it only weighed about 300 lbs because it had to be adjusted to Dhampir strength, and I started to pick it up. No sooner than I had the bag maybe a foot off the ground there were 4 guys surrounding me to pick the bag up for me. It was pissing me off that they assumed that just because I was a female that I couldn't pick it up. I raised my eyebrow and asked "What in the hell do you think you are doing? Did I ask for help?" All of them gave me a startled and confused look. One guy had the balls to say "I doubt that you are stronger than any one of us." Guess I insulted him or his ego. Too fucking bad. "Oh really, I KNOW that I could kick all of your asses at once so I would back the fuck up." I knew that I was baiting him but I wanted to spar and they were pretty much asking for it. He smirked at me and walked over to the bench, they all had matching smirks. Well, I will make sure that they won't be smirking by the time we were done. Didn't realize that I also had a smirk on. They all surrounded me; all of us in a defensive stance. Deciding that I didn't want to wait any more I did a roundhouse kick to the guy to my right. None of them were expecting that so he fell back right on to his ass. I kept going and sort of back handed the guy that was behind me only my fist was closed. The fight went on for another 10-15 minutes before all four of them where lying on the ground 'dead'. All of us had received and delivered blows that anyone could see that they weren't holding back at all. It may have looked like I wasn't holding back but if I didn't want to seriously hurt them I had to hold back. I had no doubt that all of us were going to be a wee bit sore and come out with a few bruises. After getting a kick to my thigh hard enough that it made me stumble causing me to yell out some cuss words. I didn't even pay attention to who it was that had enough balls to hit me and whipped around and retaliated with all my strength. After a few minutes I had knocked the person out. I felt a little bad when I found out that it was Dimitri. So I offered him a hand up and apologized for hitting him so hard. The whole gym went so silent that all you could hear was his grunting in pain as he moved. I never was one to be embarrassed but I honestly felt bad about how bad I hurt him that I just spun around and left.

I started to walk around the common area and noticed that I had a lot of people staring at me. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was wearing when I got dressed for the gym. So, I was only in a sports bra and some short shorts. It showed a lot of skin. It was a good thing that I was not shy about my body because I knew I looked good. I realized that I was drawing too much attention to myself so I headed back over to Adrian's to change. I slipped into a simple outfit. I wore dark blue boot cut jeans, my combat boots with just a plain red T-shirt.

While I sat there in the living room with my laptop trying to figure things out. I finally figured out what to do with Mia. She was going to become my apprentice. I hope that she doesn't frighten easily or has a weak stomach. With that decision made I walked out of the house with a small smile on my face. I was maybe five feet away from the front door when I received a call from one of my contacts. There was someone that was ballsy enough to talk shit about my family (people that I consider family are not always blood relatives, but people that I care for and those that I was in charge of) deserved to have a personal meeting with my 'creative' and protective side; its the one that no one has been left alive to confirm my methods only rumors. Now I did have a shit eating grin on my face. I am a wee bit sadistic. I'd rather be feared than loved but there will always be someone that thinks that they are scarier than everyone that they face. I just happen to not mind killing those with that mentality. Now I have something to do other than plan and plot about Tasha and Victor. Although they were still at the top of my list, I needed a distraction every once in a while. There was a guy named Gene Stark that was seating on a bench in front of the fountain with a group of people surrounding him. I made my way over to see what he was talking about and today must have been my lucky day. He was debating with a couple of other guys about how stupid it was for them to fear my father and I. It was not often that people saw my father and there were less that have seen me. If at all possible my smile only grew. I was itching to hurt someone and I just found the perfect person.

I had added a few items to my wardrobe before I left the house. I had added my push dagger, that I had a special case made for so it was sitting on my belt, as well as my hand guns and a stake. I couldn't bring my Urumi with me. That weapon was one of my favorites. It was also one of the ones that was harder to concealed; which royally sucked by the way. I wanted to cause him pain but I just felt like it would be easier to just take him out quickly and get on with my original mission. I jogged back to get my sniper rifle, it was built so I could carry it in a case that will fit in a backpack or large purse so I wouldn't be so obvious. It didn't take me long to find the perfect spot.

I was waiting for the crowd to disappear when I saw Tasha walking into the cafe. I so wanted to go find out what she was getting. I know she went into a cafe so it would only make sense for her to get something to eat. However, I liked to study the people that I am 'hunting'. With a heavy sigh, I turned my attention back to the guy in front of me to find only a few people around him. I was so bored that I set up my gun and took the shot. The back of his head exploded as my bullet excited his head. I make my own bullets, they are designed to go in the size of a dime and come out the size of softball. Everyone around him started screaming while the guardians were looking around to find the shooter. I packed my gun back up and just walked out of the building. No one ever suspected that I was the shooter. I looked somewhat innocent today. I was a little sad that I couldn't drag it out but I had better things to do. For one I needed to start Mia with her training than keep finding information about Tasha and what she is up too and what I should do about my old friends. I walked back thinking about which one I should do first.

**A/N: I know that most hate reading author's notes but this one is going to be short. For those that read my story thank you very much. I am having a friend help me proof read it. They are also supposed to help me come up with some other ideas for the story. I am going to try and continue updating the story as well as fix the earlier chapters, so the some of the contents will be changed. Again thank you for reading and any input or review is welcome.**

****Ed./N: Jimmy is helping to edit. Those mistakes are his (mine).****


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the VA series. R. Mead is the owner. I have been working on rewriting this beginning so hopefully it will have less mistakes and make a little more sense. I've only had a chance to rewrite the first chapter. **

I decided to start training Mia off today, damn it, it'd have to be first thing in the tomorrow morning. I have some other things to take care of, like SHOPPING! Yeah! I'm so excited I could jump for joy, NOT!

I went to my place to grab a small bag that would contain my toiletries and a couple of outfits. I was supposed to be 'living' with Adrian while I was here. It wasn't like I really cared, it was just odd to have someone else in the same house. I have been living by myself for awhile now.

The amount of Guardians that accompanied us was a bit ridiculous to me but hey I am only visiting. I will still fight along the other Guardians but I was supposed to be a guest. Damn, I hate shopping. That's why I either order online or have a tailor come to me. I had no idea on what type or color dress I wanted so I just sort of followed behind Lissa and Mia. They were both excited about getting out and going shopping. I was going to wait to see what type of dress they were going to pick out. I have only had to wear a dress if it was work related; even than I preferred a suit.

We walked past more than a few stores and they all had dresses. After stopping at store that contained only dresses. I guess they had a point of coming here first. As I walked in I saw someone that made my day. She had her back facing us when we first walked in and her name was Tasha. Lissa was obviously excited to see her cause she let out this high pitched squeal that made me wince.

I stood of to the side and watched the three of them. I noticed that Tasha and Lissa were slowly making their way away from Mia was standing. I don't know whether or not it was because Lissa was scared of me or the fact that Mia had insisted that I came along. At the thought of her being intimidated by me made me smile just a little.

I saw that Mia was looking at a beautiful floor length dress. It was baby blue and it was almost the same color as her eyes. It would like wonderful on her. She looked at the price tag and her the smile that was on her face disappeared. I saw her look at a couple of price tags than stopped really pay attention to the dresses, just kind of moved them around barely sparing a glance at them. I forgot that she wasn't as well off as the rest of us. Lissa would normally have paid for the dresses but she was completely on the other side of the store leaving Mia alone. Just the fact that she would treat her 'friend' that way was enough to piss me off.

I walked up to the first sales associate and for the price of the merchandise in this store they better have personal assistants or personal shoppers, which ever phrase you prefer. I didn't so much as ask as demand that she would be giving me first class treatment and would do whatever that I asked of her. Money wasn't a problem for me and I had no problem buying Mia whatever she needed.

I told the lady, whose name was Elizabeth, that I wanted some water to drink and she didn't even question, just turned on her heel and brought me some. Now that I was sure that I was going to be catered to; I walked over to the first dress that Mia looked at and handed it to Elizabeth. I walked around the store randomly grabbing dresses that I thought Mia would like. It would be awesome if she showed up in a sexy ass dress that made every man drool and every female jealous. This was just a start of her training, even though she didn't know it. I didn't bother with jewelery right now, just walked to the back and grabbed a simple pair of 5 inch high heels. They were just to see what she would look like with any of shoe that she actually would choose.

Elizabeth disappeared for a second and came back and asked for me to follow her. I informed her that the dresses weren't for me but for Mia, so she walked over and asked Mia to follow us. The look of confusion on her face actually made me smile. When we reached the back room that was quite large. The room had a dressing room off to one side and a small raised platform that was surrounded by mirrors on one side so she would be able to see for herself what the dress looked like on her. I sat in a really comfortable chair as she was lead to the dressing room. She walked out in the first dress that she had picked out with a smile. I was right the dress looked really good on her. She was admiring her reflection than had a sudden thought and turned to face me. "Why am I back here? I can't afford any of these dresses let alone being in this room." She looked a little sad as she said this. I raised my eyebrow and said "I can't have people that work for me go without or not get what they deserve or want." It took her a minute to figure out what I had just said. It looked like she was happy but still didn't like the fact that I was spending money on her. "There is no need to feel bad about the amount of money that everything will cost. I have more money than I will ever know what to do with. So just shut up and enjoy yourself today." She smirked at me and started to make two piles of dresses, ones that she liked and another that she didn't. They were all pretty and only one of them was a bit out of the dress code for this type of event. I liked all of the dresses she picked out. I still didn't know what kind of dress I would like to wear to this stupid ball. However, Mia did choose both long and short dresses. I suddenly remembered that I also needed a dress or two. I was glancing around and I found a few dresses that I liked. Although, only a couple of them would be appropriate for most court functions. In the end I choose 8 and Mia ended up with 4. After the first 4-5 dresses that we tried on, we switched our bottled waters for Blue Hawaiians. I tried on maybe 20 dresses and Mia tried on 15. (_I am not very good at descriptions so both of their dresses will be on my profile that goes to a flickr page.)_ Needless to say we both had a nice buzz as we left the back room from all of the drinks that we had while we tried on dresses. We walked to the front of the store to buy the dresses that we picked out and I completely forgot about Lissa and Tasha until I saw them out of the corner of eye. Which was a very bad mistake on my part. That caused me to sober up instantly. They turned to watch as we walked up to the register with 12 dresses. I wasn't even paying attention to how much it all added up too. I looked because I heard Mia cussing under her breathe. Saying things like who in the hell would pay that much for a bunch a fabric. I turned to her with my eyebrow raised cause I normally spent about this much when I bought clothes. It came close to $8,000.00.

Lissa and Tasha walked up as they were putting the dresses in garment bags for us. Lissa and Tasha had 2 dresses a piece and they were both long. Well, I am sort of glad that decided to come up here because now I know that we are supposed to wear a long dress. I don't think I am going to push the dress code just yet...

We were walking to the car when Lissa "forgot" something and Mia had to go to work. I walked off to the side and made a phone call and within five minutes one of the cars that I keep near here was pulling up. The car was beautiful and everyone was staring at it. Well almost everyone, Tasha didn't look to pleased and said "Lissa and I are not riding in THAT." I turned around with a shit eating grin and said "Good I don't want to have to replace anything that you touch." Almost all of the guardians were trying to hide their laughter and the rest had smiles on their faces. Mia and I jumped in and drove away in...

**I am very sorry about the long wait. My life has been super busy. Neighbor was stopped in traffic when a tractor trailer hit her going 70mph. She is slowly getting better; however, I am helping with her three kids as well as my two. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own VA series. R. Meade does.**

Mia and I jumped in my 2012 Mercedes Benz ML63 AMG. It is a very sweet SUV. The paint job so is a metallic baby blue. It handles like a sports car with a 6.3 liter V8 engine that can produce 510 horse power. It is rated to go from 0 to 60 mph in 4.5 seconds do a quarter mile in 13 seconds at a speed of 108 mph. Needless to say, I LOVE this vehicle. I can take it off roading if I need to, which happens a lot more than you think, or I can just cruise down the highway/city. When I decided to buy it, I was looking for a vehicle that I could easily out run others in. Of course it has some after market items that I added to it. Such as safe that holds some of my weapons and a small bag that had cash, passport and stuff that I'd need to change my appearance if need be. I try to be prepared as best as a can; even though I might never need it. Its better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.

As we were driving back to court Mia let out a startled gasp. Which caused me to start looking around to see what was going on. I saw a shadow of a person in my back seat out of the corner of my eye. Slamming on my breaks and I pulled off the road. I whipped around with a gun already in my hand before the vehicle had stopped. The gun was pointed at the person that was there and it turned out to be Zander. I wanted to throttle him something fierce. Instead I opted for yelling, "What the FUCK! Are you out of your god damn mind?" I stopped pointing the gun at him and couldn't do anything but glare at him. While I was glaring at him, I could see that he was trying not to smile. He was trying so hard not to smile that he had to put his hand over his mouth. Biting off a frustrated scream I settled for a grunt type noise, I shot him one last death glare before speaking again. "Mia, this is Zander. Zander this is Mia. Now what the fuck are you doing in my car? Why didn't the driver see you?" I said quickly trying to figure out what in the hell was going on.

A sudden thought popped in my head. I had just told them that I was thinking about mentoring Mia but never said yes or no. Than I got jealous over the fact that she might, MIGHT have the same training as I did. I didn't want her to sleep with Zander. I already knew she was comfortable with her body. She doesn't any help in that department. Nope, no way in hell is he going to be the one helping out in that department. I have others that I can use, if I need too. I was thinking about her training and the small issue that I am having with it. I wasn't planning on making my thoughts known, atleast not right now. When he decided to answer my questions. "Yes, I am out of my mind. I am in your car so the others didn't see me. As for the driver, he knew who I was and didn't want to die so he kept his mouth shut."

Realizing that Mia still had to go to work, it isn't very nice to just quit and leave the company that you work for without a notice and time to replace you. I have NO idea why I even cared that she didn't quit on the spot but why burn bridges when you don't have too. I pulled back on the road still mad at Zander and myself for not noticing that he was in there in the first place. In my defense, this IS my car and one of my employees dropped it off and they are all scared shitless of me. It was still reckless and stupid and it could have gotten me killed. I glanced at Mia who was staring at Zander. Nope, he's sooo not going to help me with her training if I have any say in it, unless I have no other options. "I know you are not all there but I didn't think that you were stupid enough to hide in my car." I said. Mia had a small smile on her face and you could tell that she thought it was funny. "Well, if I am that unwanted than I can always just go back home and leave you here wondering why I came in the first place." was his response. Damn him, he knows that I like to be on top of what is going on and it must be of some importance for him to come all the way down here himself rather than just calling. It took us much less time to get back to court than it had for us to get to mall. I pulled into the court garage and grabbed the bags, well attempted to anyway. Zander had taken them right out of my hand without saying a word. I wasn't about to ask or argue in this case, if he was really wanted to carry them he can. They were heavy and it was a long walk back. I hope Adrain doesn't mind that he is here. If he does have a problem with it than he can get over it. I just didn't know how to explain or of any reason really on why he was here; considering that he still hasn't told me why he is here. After we dropped Mia off at work, we made our way to Adrain's. "So why I are you here?" I asked. He had a sheepish grin on his face and said...


	29. Chapter 29

**R. Meade owns the Vampire Academy Series. I only came up with the plot. I wanted to say thank you for those who reviewed it. It gave me a couple of ideas... I have found some pictures of the people that I thought that would fit a little better to the character and added pictures of the outfits and other things... Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you have a good day. :) **

_He had a sheepish grin on his face and said..._

"I came with some interesting news... and I didn't like that you were staying with Adrian by yourself." OK, wow, I didn't expect that. I couldn't say anything, my jaw just dropped. Out of all the things or reasons on why he would come here that was NOT one of the ones that I had even thought of. "Are you going to close your mouth or just going to stand there looking stupid?" Ooops, guess that I was standing there longer than I thought. I instantly snapped my mouth shut and looked at him but he had all of his emotions wiped off of his face. What the fuck?! I didn't know what to say to that so I just started on my way back to his house. I turned slightly to look at him to ask what news that was so important that he couldn't have just called. "Well we have a better idea of who else is involved and I wanted to be the one to tell you, and I couldn't have done it on the phone." Again I stopped and faced him. "What is going on? Stop beating around the fucking bush and just tell me." He walked past me into Adrian's house, guess he got tired of me continuously stopping. I walked in and heard Adrian talking to someone and went to see who he was talking too. The voice sounded very familiar but once I saw who it was my jaw dropped, yet again. What the fuck?

**ZPOV**

I smiled at her sheepishly, how am I supposed to say this, too her? Why am I so nervous? Fuck, I better hide everything that may show her what I am thinking and put my Guardian mask on (as she so loves to call it), "I came with some interesting news... and I didn't like that you were staying with Adrian by yourself." I said as fast I could without looking at her. I noticed that she had stopped walking and turned around to see what she was doing. "Are you going to close your mouth or just going to stand there looking stupid?" I had to ask her that because she was standing there with her mouth hanging open. I wanted to smirk because I had caused this reaction out of her but I didn't want anything else to show so I kept my mask on. She snapped her mouth shut so hard that I could hear it and I wanted to grin. She had continued walking back towards _his_ house. I don't know why I have such an issue with this. I didn't have one with anything that she has done until recently when I decided to start going over her reports and the notes of everything that has to deal with this case. I guess that I have no one to blame but myself but that still doesn't mean that I have to like it. When she caught back up to me she only turned her head very slightly, "Well we have a better idea of who else is involved and I wanted to be the one to tell you, and I couldn't have done it on the phone." I replied staring in front of us as we walked to _his _ house. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that she stopped, again. "What is going on? Stop beating around the fucking bush and just tell me." She had asked only it sounded like she was trying really hard to keep her temper under control. I didn't want to fight with her, especially outside, so I just kept walking into _his_ house. We could hear Adrian talking to someone that sounded like a familiar person but once we saw who it was, well both of us had our mouths hanging open like idiots. What the fuck?

**Sorry this is just a quick filler. I am going to reread the whole thing and make notes of it because it has been so long since I have read the whole thing. I have a very good idea on who this person is and I'm not sure whether or not you will be happy. Thank you to those who have left their thoughts, they have gave me more ideas to add to the action of this story. I have more nasty scenes that I have been keeping so there will be some gross scenes soon. My friends told me I was warped for some of them. Thank you again for reading this.**


End file.
